MECHA CHRONICLES: DESIGNATION 009:GOD SLAYER
by Kelvin king
Summary: A disgraced naruto is forced back to the life, responsibility and family he left behind in search of his own happiness condemning thousands to death. Now he has to pay for his sins as a prisoner of his own home piloting the mecha built for him by a father who now hates him. He is will to pay for his sins, but how easy can that be when everyone he knows hates him. AU mecha universe
1. Chapter 1

**MECHA CHRONICLES: DESIGNATION 009:GOD SLAYER**

 **CHAPTER ONE:GENESIS**

The man took a deep breath, inhaling the tangent odor of maintenance oil and gun powder, from his position under the cooling system he had to install a new command interface to prevent overheating and faster movement. So far this has been a bitch, it was quite hard to integrate technology you designed yourself that was so sophisticated your peers thinks you are a God among geniuses. Integrating that technology into a ten thousand year old super mecha that has been out of commission for the past five years is another thing in and out of itself, but for Minato Namikaze this was child's play. Before the year runs out he had plans to completely merge two mechas together. His own super mecha the Hiraishin and the legendary God slayer mecha his wife uses. This has never been done before, but if his plans and schematics work he could quite literally turn the tide in this civil war with uchiha, and at the same time strengthen the Konoha confederation against attack from the other inter planetary powers. But as great an invention or innovation this will be, his days of being a mecha pilot was over, same for his wife. But this was not the end of the fight for their family, after all for generations the Namikaze and Uzumaki have been on the front lines for any and all conflict that had concerned the confederacy. They were soldiers first, humans second. Even his own father who was now a well known interplanetary best selling author was a general before he retired. As if summoned by his thought, he heard a man clear his throat, pushing himself from his position under the aircar, he had to squint from the glare of sunlight that streamed from the opening of his cave like barrage, that is if a barrage is over two hundred feet tall in height and is the size of twenty soccer fields. This was more an assembly line than a garage, at a time this place could hold twenty to thirty fully functional mechas and their spare parts, pilots and maintenance crew. He ran his grease covered hand over his forehead smearing engine oil on his vibrant golden bangs and skin. In front of stood his father, general jiraiya even with his hefty schedule as a writer which is well known and his secret job as a spy master for the confederacy had aged well, there was almost next to no wrinkles on him, looking like a man in his late thirties to early forties instead of a man heading into his sixth decade, though Minato could only attribute that to his step mother and tsunade. Minato had been born to the last member of the Namikaze family, his mother. She had died at childbirth so he did not know her, only knowing from the accounts and information volunteered by the people who knew her. In that vein he was raised by tsunade for the first ten years of his life, before he went to military school to become a mecha pilot, at the time his father jiraiya was the current headmaster, it gave them a chance to reconnect and fix or in this case create their almost non existent bond. Two years later Tsunade became his step mother and a year later his Shizune was born.

" You do know is past your lunch break right? Would you do us both a favor Minato and go have lunch with your pregnant wife and five year old son, because believe me if Naruto demands I come down here to call you again, am going to throw you in a detention cell, am I clear."

Minato laughed, even after all these years his father could not let go of his military speak, but still his father was right, because he was sure of one thing Kushina was not the kind of person to keep waiting especially with her pregnancy, not to mention the Titanic bundle of energy that was his son. Best to play it safe.

" come on dad, let's go eat before something happens, you should not have left kushina with Naruto, at least not with food in front of them." It only took a moment for the consequences of his actions to dawn on him, turning around swiftly the doting grandfather sped to the elevator that would deliver him to the manor at the top of the mountain, Minato was right on his heels with alarm bells ringing in his head.

Sure enough as soon as they reached the room where their family dined, it was in complete disarray, a seven months pregnant Kushina was trying to keep the last plate of ramen away from her five year old son, who was equally trying to scale his mother's body to get to the plate of food his lack of height disabled him from reaching. Shizune sat on one of the chairs completely covered in food as she picked her lunch from the bits and pieces littered on the dinning table. The sixteen year old was trying as much as possible to ignore the bickering mother and child, because to be honest once they are in this state it was almost impossible to get them to calm down, so as far as she was concerned there was no need to get involved in this spat. Besides the only person who could properly control them was off world attending a medical conference. Minato sighed it was just another day in his family, his father was cheering, though for who he could not say, though with the ferocious way he was writing on his note pad, and the fact that Naruto had raised his mother's dress exposing her creamy thighs to the perverted gaze of his father. That gave a really accurate assumption of who jiraiya was cheering for. First thing is getting his pervert of a father under control, second and quite frankly the hardest, foray into the jaws of the two lions fighting and try to settle them down. God help me.

 **TWO YEARS LATER.**

A seven year old Naruto could be seen playing with the heiress of the hyuga family, while the parents watched on. It was quite obvious this two would be really good friends, hopefully that would be enough to prepare them for their responsibility in the future and the inescapable duty their parents had just placed on them. Not less than two hours ago their parents had just had both of them betrothed, on the eve of Hinata's seventeenth birthday they would be married.

As far as the universe was concerned it had given both set of parents no choice, the uchiha had discussed terms for their surrender, one of which was to have the current heir of the hyuga family betrothed to heir of the uchiha family. The other being the subsuming of half the Namikaze fortune including their mining and mecha manufacturing operations. The uchiha were a very powerful and influential family and Minato in his negligence had allowed them to infiltrate the economic structure of his inheritance as a Namikaze, but as far as he was concerned he would rather die than let those genetically altered, red eyed thieves lay a hand on the fortune his family had amassed for thirteen generations, a fortune that Naruto would own in due time. As for the hyuga family, they had the largest defense industry in the galaxy, their worth recognized by other confederacies and their colonies. Not to mention the hyuga were the royal family of the Konoha confederacy and its colonies. Asking to marry the heiress or in better words the princess, was asking for power to rule and control every infrastructure in the economy of Konoha confederacy. This was the only way to save people from living in the tyranny that was sure to come if the uchiha family assumes power. With this development there would be no choice but to make this a full blown civil war, lives would be lost, yes. But at least it would come at the cost of freedom for those who could not fight for themselves, both parents were ready to lay down their lives for their children. But this was a responsibility that unfortunately they had to share with the next generation. And it broke their heart that as parents they were not strong enough to protect their children so that they could have a normal childhood, but not anymore.

After today they would spend every waking hour of their young lives being groomed for their colossal duty to the Confederacy. The only thing that as parents which they could hope for was that when the time came, and duty called their children would be able to forgive them and face their duty and honor their family by sacrificing so many things including their childhood and much of their happiness. Right now all the could do was hope.

 **THIRTEEN YEARS LATER.**

It has been quite a while since Minato indulged himself in a little drinking, come to think of it he had not had a single drop of alcohol since that night three years ago, the night were everything went wrong. Shaking himself from the impromptu trip down memory lane, Minato leaned against the swiveling leather chair he was seating on and took a swig out of the bottle that contained the imperial sake wine, another product from the hyuga corporation and royal family. It was quite ingenious actually, a hybrid wine between the local rice wine and the well known vineyards oriented wine that had been the norm among high society for generations. This new brew gave you the high class taste and low class buzz and burn. He felt it go down his throat trailing a blaze of fire through his chest. The door to his office blasted opened as a frazzled looking sergeant came in, he was breathing extremely hard, which Minato was thankful for, with the man bent over trying to catch his breath, Minato safely took frantic drags from his inhaler as he tried to get his anxiety and heart rate down. He was not supposed to be drinking on the job, if kushina finds out, he would be sleeping on the couch for months and missing out on all the actions that could only be afforded a married couple in the privacy of their bedroom. So when this, this, this annoying party pooper of a sergeant burst into his office, he thought it was Kushina, prompting him to spill more than half the drink on his custom made uniform and scared the living shit out of him.

After a while it seemed the man had caught enough of his breath to realize he was standing in his boss's office to give a hastily assembled salute. Minato raised his eyebrows as he tried to stifle a laugh at the soldier's appearance. His red military beret was askew over his head, with the point facing straight ahead making it give the impression he was wearing a face cap, his shirt was torn at the armpit given Minato a gory sight of a hairy unshaved armpit while the guy gave his salute, not to mention his zipper was open advertising his white boxers with red and purple hearts. When Minato said nothing instead choosing to stare at man as he stood there making a complete fool of himself.

" Commander we have located him sir." So the guy could talk, but for the love of all things holy who the hell was he talking about.

" Found who sergeant?" Minato asked that question with a cool composure, but the soldier's eyes widened to epic proportions with surprise.

" we have found captain Namikaze sir." Still Minato gave him a blank look.

" I know my daughter is a captain but I don't remember asking you to look for her, since as far as am concerned she is not missing."

" No sir am talking about the other one sir, your son captain Naruto who ran away, I meant who disappeared three years ago." Now it was a general and unspoken law among the soldiers that nobody mentioned the incident from three years ago as the commander's son running away. Which would give the impression that the guy was a completely selfish bastard and because of his cowardice many of them had lost family members. People had died while the idiot ran away because doing his duty did not make him happy. The sergeant prayed to all Gods in heaven that his boss would not throw him to curb for almost saying that, besides the namikaze family suffered the most, they lost most of their fortune and standing both socially and politically, everyone hated the name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. But yet everyone still loved his parents, his prodigy of a sister and of course his step brother, who was as deadly on the battlefield as he was off it.

" where is he?"

" Sir he was spotted on the wave colony on planet Xanadu."

" And what is he doing there?"

" Sir I don't know, but according to the info and drone imaging from wave, he is a Gardener." The tension in the room was thick, Minato at that moment was filled with so much disappointment and hurt he looked to the roof of his office wondering where he had gone wrong in raising Naruto. If the ceiling had any answers it did not offer it, Minato leveled his gaze on the sergeant to relay his instructions to him.

" gather the captains of the Raion Kingu and the Araumi, relay to them the same information you just gave me, and have them move out. Tell them to capture Naruto by any means necessary, and if capture is not possible tell them to kill him!, let me see if he can escape two S class battle ships."

"Yes sir, right away." With that said the soldier ran out to relay his orders, leaving Minato alone in his office staring at the family photo on his desk, a photo that showed him and Kushina, their now three year old son Natsu when he was born, their now fifteen year old daughter Neliel who was the youngest female to become captain just after her elder brother, they were both thirteen when they became captains, the next person was his illegitimate son, but his son non the less, Menma who was standing next to his then worst enemy and best friend Naruto. Then their family was happy, even with the impending doom of war on their heads they where able to find a moment to be happy. But not anymore. Not after what naruto did, his absence broke kushina and her already fragile heart, his wife was not the same again. And for that even though he is Naruto's father, he would never forgive his son for that. It was time for Naruto to come and face his crimes, he made his bed now he can lie on it.

 **A.N:hello guys new story alert!, anyway tell me what you think about this first chapter, I won't be updating this much since I already have a main fic am working on, but depending on the kind of response this gets it will determine how often I update it. Anyway read and review and send me your thoughts about this story and how I can improve it thanks. King out**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:HOMECOMING & HOUSE ARREST.**

 **Planet Xanadu: wave colony.**

Naruto whistled a jaunty tune as he tended to the roses in front of him, the flowers were quite rare but they had a particular thriving mutation on the colony. Yellow roses. And so far no one has been able to breed them domestically, not until he came here three years ago. Life here was easy, the people here are good folks, though they always tend to be chronic gossipers. Even now Naruto knew a lot of them were still secretly discussing his origins, where he came from or whether or not he was a spy or terrorist, rapist or serial killer. Three years!, that's how long he had been here. And still the people of wave always wanted to find a reason to poke sticks in the mud of his past. But as far as he was concerned he wanted one thing and that was his past buried. Sure he missed his family and his home, but going back was not an option, not with the monumental responsibility his father had dropped on his shoulders without consulting with him or taking into consideration his happiness. Besides life here has been good to him, if he had his way he would live here and die here completely severing all ties with his past. Those people had no need of him, they were just fine all on their own.

He kept careful focus as he tended to his extremely large batch of yellow roses, being one of the few who had actually succeeded in growing the yellow roses with extremely good results left him with more money than he had need for. The yellow roses had extremely power medical capabilities and it was an alternative power source, since the genetic makeup of the flower has granted it the ability to absorb and store massive joules of energy in a single petal. Touch it with the wrong instruments and you are in danger of dying from electrocution or being subjected to heavy doses of solar and gamma radiation. Which was one of the main reason it was hard to grow, the high death told of its gardeners. An organism that had the potential to save such lives but was essentially conversant with the analogy a double edged sword, a very, very sharp edge. He was brought out of his musings by an incessant beeping sound, he spotted the flash bang a second before it went off. Disoriented and dazed he chided himself for letting his guard down and becoming complacent, of course they never stopped searching for him, but the sense of security and belonging he felt in the colony had blurred his sense of danger and paranoia, he became sloppy end of story. As he tried to get his bearings he was able to notice the shadows at the edge of his vision, they were boxing him in, trying to take away any hope of escape. When the first person touched him, safe to say he got what was coming to him. Naruto flipped the soldier over his shoulder keeping contact with his wrist and elbow, during the peak of the poor person who had the temerity to touch Naruto in his confused state, Naruto yanked back, and with his hands still on the wrist and elbow he dislocated both bones pulling them from their sockets, by the time the person hit the ground the shock from the pain had made him pass out. With his opponent down Naruto finally had a chance to look at him proper, and sure enough it was a soldier of the Konoha military corps, foot soldiers. They are not pilots but are one of the best infantry men in the elemental galaxies. The customary red skin tight body suit and flack jacket gave him away for who he is. But Naruto did not have time for deliberating why a Konoha soldier was so easy to beat, the unconscious man on the floor came with friends and they were all angry. Soon it was a rush of bodies as the all scrambled to capture him. But of course each charge was met, some with a high kick, an elbow to the bridge of the nose, a knee to the gut. But something peculiar was going on, it seemed with every person he defeated the next person to come would be stronger and more skilled forcing him to remain on his toes. He dodge a jab aimed at his face, and drew his attacker in, in no time he had utilized a belly to belly suplex leaving his opponent on the ground clutching his stomach and writhing in pain with his colleagues who also littered the floor in various state of disarray.

He did not see the next move coming, not at all. He received a palm to the chest that stumbled him and knocked the breath out of him, before he had time to recover he was hit with a super kick right in the jaw that took him of his feet and deposited him in a heap of bodies he pilled himself just moments ago. As he struggled to get up he analyzed the data from this previous attack, both attack came from different directions so which means he was fighting to skilled enemies. By the impression of the hand and boot when they hit him he was either fighting with small men or women. He looked up and corrected his previous statement he was fighting with seriously angry women, women he had known for most of his life.

" Neliel my sweet sister, and Hinata long time no see, to what do I owe this pleasure, if you wanted to see me you could have just used the front door, instead of sending your goons to trample all over my garden of extremely rare and toxic flowers." At the mention of the roses Hinata's eyes took on a worried turn as she assessed the soldiers they came with, but there was no need to worry since the skin tight suit they were all wearing was made of a synthetic organic material and had thousands of nanites woven into its very fabric to serve as the primary defense for both internal and external threats, in other words they were all wearing a freaking hospital, though they would be safe from the toxicity of the flowers they were all still going to be sore from the beat down he just gave them. Hinata realized her soldiers were not in any danger and launched her self at him, Naruto managed to dodge her open palm strike that was sure to have left a mark on his forehead and a lasting headache, it was just a diversion as Neliel swept his legs from under him. He hit the ground hard and only had a moment to move before Hinata's palm dug a foot deep hole where his head would have been. This two worked well together, very well in fact. He knew Hinata almost as well as he knew himself, though three years of separation might have changed that. Hinata was skilled, as skilled as he was actually if not better, the only thing she lacked in a straight up fight against him was strength and speed. It was obvious that the three years away from each other had made them both stronger, though who was better was still in deliberation. His sister Nel as far as he remembered since she was only twelve when he left, was a very strong girl. She was more power and explosiveness, but one thing had to be considered, his sister is a namikaze, which means she would be dangerously fast. A punch wheezed past his head, as he ducked and weaved between Hinata's paralyzing palm thrust and his sister's super fast bone crushing punch. He contemplated his route of escape, because quite frankly even though he was quite stronger than both of them individually, together they were almost unbeatable. It was almost as if they trained for the sole purpose of bringing him down, he could have devices a strategy to defeat them, but that was a luxury he could not afford. He side stepped Hinata's next palm thrust and countered with a knee to the gut, that drove the air out of her body. He immediately turned to intercept his sister's incoming fist, with her still in his grasp he utilized a full body throw, flipping her over his head to land in a heap on the ground., he quickly followed it up with an elbow drop, that was sure to leave a surprisingly good amount of bruising. ' sorry sis' he thought to her as he left her clutching her injured midriff. From out of no where, Hinata flew at him, spearing him with enough force for Naruto to wonder what she has been eating in all the years he had been away. While he was still dazed from the spear, Hinata rolled him around and put him in a sleeper lock, trying to knock him out, he fought back by ramming her back into one of the pillars in his garden, but she still held on, Nel had recovered if only slightly since she was still supporting her injured abdomen with one hand, and with the other she contented herself with raining punches to his exposed stomach, while hinata tried to send him to sleep.

His vision was getting blurry, and he was feeling extremely light headed from the lack of oxygen. But he was not ready to give up, jumping up he planted both feet on his sister's chest and gave a genetically enhanced kick, that threw her across the room into a patch of pineapples, the impact knocked her out, while he was still suspended from his jump, he used Hinata's own weight against her by leaning his entire body on her. As she was being pulled down by the bulk of his body on her, he slammed both hand over her ears, putting her in a daze that loosened her hold around his throat. When they finally made contact with the ground the air was driven out of her lungs from the force of hitting the floor with someone who weighs two times your weight. But Naruto again lost focus as he bent over and struggled to catch his breath, taking great big gulps of air as he attempted to fill his deprived lungs with air. He felt an audible thud on his lap, looking down he was greeted with a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his thigh. He felt more pierce and enter his body, it seems whoever was shooting this dart did not want to take chances or the person was trying to kill him. That much tranq darts will kill a full grown horse. Naruto swayed a little, the room was rapidly spinning around him, he tried focusing on the person who shot him, his brother Menma and his incredibly annoying handsome face swam into view. He had that annoying smirk in place as his eyes shown with barely controlled glee. Naruto had only one word in which to address the situation.

" fuck". And then he felt another shot straight to his heart, this time the room stopped swaying and he was covered by an all consuming darkness as he fell to the ground, dreaming of the years when making choices were simple.

 **KONOHA MILITARY HOSPITAL**

 **INTENSIVE CARE WARD**

 **THREE WEEKS LATER**.

When he opened his eyes the first thing he registered was the long tube that ran into his mouth and straight down to his gut, he fought the urge to gag as he slowly pulled the tube out. He was surrounded by the beeping of the holographic heart monitor that read his vitals, no one else was in the room, but he could sensed at least four guards in front of the door to his room, by their feel and the feedback response given he knew this guys were elite. While he was sure he was stronger than them, this guys had experience over him, a fight with them was sure to end badly.

He felt like hell, which was surprising because he had thousands of symbiotic parasitic nanites running around his blood stream like a hive, with the master nanite attached at the base of his skull and the beginning of his spinal column. The nanites in his body offered him perks from accelerated healing to enhanced muscle mass, increased perception and agility and a host of other things he did not know yet. The nanites are only given to potential mecha pilots to help them keep up with the sentient machines abilities, it was the reason why mecha pilots were on top of the hierarchy in the Konoha military.

Which of course begs the question, why the hell did he fell like crap, his nanites would have taken care of any damage even if it was just a paper cut. He's attention was drawn to the door opening, his father stood there, with a tray filled with food on his hands, he was flanked on both sides by Hinata and Neliel, his very own captors. For a while they all just looked at him in silence and he at his father without once taking his eyes of his sister and former fiancé. Tired of the staring contest he tried to stand up, but a shooting pain built up in his gut, and naruto was forced to cry out, because he felt like someone was dragging hooks through his intestines. Minato dropped the tray at a bed side table and used his hands to hold Naruto down to stop him from moving.

" I wouldn't move to much if I were you, your nanites has been disabled for weeks now, not to mention you are probably still weak after the operation to save your life." For a while Naruto said nothing, instead choosing to stare at the ceiling in contemplation, finally he turned to his father and said

" Your son tried to kill me."

Minato was a little surprised at the tone Naruto used, when news of Menma came to him, Minato wanted nothing to do with Menma as he tried to mend the fracture news of his unfaithfulness had caused to his marriage. It was Naruto who convinced them to take Menma in, and for his mother to forgive Minato. So to hear him talk about Menma, the guy who Naruto always did his best to protect, like he was a stranger shocked him, off all the people Minato thought only Menma would still be close to naruto due to he strong bond as brothers they had built between each other.

" That is my fault Naruto, I ordered them to bring you in with any means necessary. By the report I was given of the operation you had subdued two of the finest young officers in our forces, so I don't think he had much of a choice, besides he was just following orders."

" Am sorry father but you are wrong, you cannot order murder into a person's eyes. And it was there written all over his face, you might have sent your soldiers to apprehend me, and your two brightest officers to beat me up. But you sent your son to kill me, and if you have nothing to do with this then tell Menma the next time I have an opportunity, I will leave him close to death himself, and let him fight for his life only this time he might loose and death will win. So before we start whatever this is and you throw me in a cell, my one request is that you keep your bastard away from me or I am going to kill him."

The gasp of shock from Hinata and the horrified look the members of his family present in the room gave him, did not phase Naruto one bit. Before he left no one loved Menma as much as Naruto did, now it seems the grudge Menma harbored for his brother due to his absence had made Menma drive away the only reason he was not left forgotten in a colony somewhere on the edge of the star system.

" Be that as it may Naruto you have other things to worry about, and I doubt you will ever have that chance to kill Menma, you might have beaten both your sister And hinata but Menma is in a league all on his own. He is the most promising officer in confederacy so I very much doubt a Gardener who got lucky once can beat him."

All naruto did was shake his head, and look straight ahead. Apparently, and it was clear to everyone in the room that Minato was vastly underestimating Naruto. They all knew it, as clear as day, but it was all for the purpose of dissuading Naruto from going after his brother or there will be consequences. But frankly Naruto did not care.

" Also, your nanites have been deactivated indefinitely, a genetically engineered tracker has been matched with your DNA strands. It let's us know where you are all times, and if you attempt to leave the Confederacy the tracker will be sent a kill code that will reverse engineer the parasites that make up the master nanite, it will kill you slowly and painfully unless you return and the process is stopped."

Minato looked at Naruto to gauge his reaction, but Naruto remained stoic keeping his gaze on Hinata who was rapidly getting uncomfortable with Naruto's attention on her. Minato could not help the twinge of pride in his chest, it seems naruto was still keeping true to some of the lessons he thought him, like now maintaining grace under fire and always in a situation that does not favor him to keep his emotions in check.

" Also Naruto you are going to begin active duty as soon as you are discharged from the hospital and clear for duty. It the only way for you to atone for your sins and pay for the lives lost in the devastation your selfishness left behind." This time Naruto looked at him with surprise written all over it,

" what do you mean by lives lost, I did not kill anybody when I left the planet." Minato was shocked Naruto had not heard of the political backlash his stupid decision had cost them, although this changed nothing, he had to hold on to the potential hope that his son was just being naïve and had no idea what would have happened as he quite literally left a princess at the alter.

" Due to your vanishing act, the uchiha took it as a sign of discord and weakness, they gobbled up more than half of the Namikaze financial holdings and land, making thousands of people under our employ jobless. With the revenue they gained from us they took control of majority of the trade coalition, now they control most of the trade between the five elemental powers. And then they did the unthinkable, The Namikaze have quantum reactor in the uzu colony located on planet zaznea which of course is where your mother is from. The reactor was one of the things they acquired in their scramble for power, seven months later after you left they cause a meltdown on the reactor. Naruto it wiped out ninety percent of the population there, the colony on uzu is no more and the uchiha family pleaded in court that the previous owners had slacked in our maintenance of the reactor. They could not be charged with genocide, every one knew they did it, but in the eyes of the law they were innocent. Since then we have been in a open warfare with them." Minato was shocked at the tears that were now pouring down his son's eyes, he had to fight his natural reaction as a father to hold his son and comfort him, to tell him that it was not his fault, but that would be a lie. It would seem Naruto had no idea this would have happened, he followed his heart but in the process condemned thousands of people to death. He had to make amends for it.

" How many." The croaky whisper of his grief laden voice was almost imperceptible for Minato to hear, if not for the fact he was sitting right next to him.

" How many what?"

" How many people died because of me?"

" Twenty thousand and counting." With that revelation Naruto broke into a new string of tears, Minato with all his experience did not know how to address this issue, he did not expect this level of remorse from his son, he knew at this moment Naruto would give anything to change the past and his decisions. But that can't happen all he could do was make amends.

" The uchiha have mechas that are categorized as God class, they are very difficult if not impossible for a standard and most specialized mechas to defeat. The only thing capable of defeating them is a God slayer. There are only nine of those in existence, their technology is still alien and foreign to us even after the centuries that they have been in play, a few years ago as you well know I fused my legendary mecha with your mother's God slayer and keyed it to your genetic code. No one but you can pilot Kurama, he is the strongest of the nine God slayers and the only one that belongs to Konoha. You will be captain of a team that includes your sister, and if you are still willing to fulfill the duty you ran away from your betrothed Hinata, also your brother Menma. I know you might have developed a disdain for him, but this is a matter of life and death, this is a highly specialized team composed of the brightest and most capable of your generation. You will be their commander because effective immediately you are promoted. But they will also be there to watch you, you may feel remorse for your actions and quite frankly is clear to me you had no idea of your actions, but that does not mean anyone has forgiven you or that any of us trust you. You will have to earn your keep and pull your weight like everyone else. And most importantly you and squad will be handling covert missions, this is on a need to know basis and must remain top secret, failure to comply will result in your instant execution, so please avoid giving your mother anymore grief, after all she will miss you the most.

Naruto respected how his father can switch from military commander to concerned husband in the same sentence. But after the information unloaded on him all he could do was nod his head and cry as kept on apologizing, he had not shared a single tear in ten years, yet here he was a twenty year old man crying like a baby. A twenty year old man with thousands of death on his conscience. His father placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder prompting him to look up at him.

" You may have made so bad choices Naruto, but you are my son I will always stand by you and believe in you no matter what, so I know you will make all this right. I know you will help us win, I understand the pain and pressure you are going through because in a way this is also my fault, I should have given you a choice and at least listened to you. But now you have to man up and take responsibility for your actions, just like I am going to own up to my mistakes and make things right with you. I want you to know no matter what am proud of you. Welcome home." With his piece said he left the room with, Hinata and Neliel trailing after him.

They left Naruto with his thoughts, it took a while but he was able to eat the food brought for him, then he fell asleep but this time his dreams were plagued with the screaming of women and children, fire and smoke, blood and bone. He saw gory visions of his grandmother mito lying in a pull of blood, flashes of red eyes with strange designs in them. And then pain, so much pain. But unlike other dreams Naruto could not run from this torment. Either way he had to brace himself, this was just the first of them.

Hinata was a whirlwind of emotions, and it seemed the various soldiers and cadets that littered the pilot barracks knew what was happening well enough to stay out of her way. Naruto was back, and loath as she was to admit it she still loved him, part of her still hoped that even before he left her at the alter he harbored feelings for her. They grew up best friends until Menma came along and became Naruto's best friend. Even then he still looked after her because they were both saddled with the knowledge that one day they would both be married. Of course that was the best news for her, she was already in love with him and she convinced herself that he was also in love with her. At least until he left her in a wedding dress looking like a fool in front of the entire confederacy heart broken and alone. For a while she blamed herself, maybe if she had told him earlier on what she felt for him he would have stayed. She did not have long to think like that. War came and she was convinced what he did was wrong, and she hated him for it. They were bound by duty it did not matter if they loved each other or not, this was a responsibility to something bigger than them, and for that they could not be allowed to be ruled by their emotions. He had left a message stating that he was leaving because it was the only way he could be happy. And for the first time in her life Hinata the princess heir to the hyuga corporation and next monarch of the Konoha confederacy home planet earth. Hated. She hated him so much that she was sure the next time she saw him, she would kill him. But she didn't, the next time she saw him she spent six hours observing him as tended his garden and interacted with the civilians on the wave colony. They both owned a garden, a garden they planted together the day they met when they were just four years old, a garden that hinata has still been taking care of even when one of its owners left. And watching him awakened all the emotions and love she had for him that quite frankly she was convinced no longer existed. It was like falling in love with him all over again. And then Menma pumped him full of tranquilizers.

She had never been more scared in her life. Neliel and her tried desperately to stabilize his condition on the flight back since he had gone into cardiac arrest due to the fact that there was to many drugs in his system for the nanites to combat properly. With multiple entry points it was like a scramble to plug the holes on a leaking ceiling during a rainstorm. They saved him, and had to deactivate his nanites. And on that hospital bed when she saw him crying, it was a battle to not hold and cry along with him. This was a cross he had to bear on his own, but she made a silent vow when he needed her she will be there for him.

She opened the door to her flat and took an involuntary step back, Menma was sitting on her couch shirtless and every bit the handsome devil he was. She closed her door and stepped into the room, purposefully circumventing where he was sitting down to go pour herself a glass of milk from the fridge.

" what are you doing here Menma, we are not supposed to be seen with each other remember. This is pushing it to far." At first he did not answer her, choosing to walk towards her like some sort of predator, with her back towards him she felt him encircle his hands around her waist and drew her body close to him.

" I wanted to see you my love, to know how you were doing especially since you were forced to go see that traitor." At the mention of Naruto her body stiffened but she quickly relaxed so as not to alert Menma of how much control his brother still has over her.

" How was the meeting by the way, is father going to throw him jail for life, because that is more than he deserves." Hinata turned to him knowing the news she had to give would not be pleasant to Menma.

But instead she drew him in and gave him a deep kiss, trying to feel him and breath him in. But unlike previous times when she kissed him, this was bland there was no spark, no emotions. She could not bring her self to kiss him like before, not when Naruto was only eight blocks away. She tried kissing him harder, to prove to herself that she loved Menma and not the brother who left her on her wedding day, the brother she still had to marry as stated by the contract. All this kissing was doing nothing but giving Menma the wrong ideas, she pushed her self away from him, and went to open her door.

" Please leave Menma, I can't do this right now."

" what is wrong Hinata, did naruto say something that upset you, tell me so I can put that traitor in his place."

" non he did not say anything, I just have a lot to think about, so am not in the right state of mind for this." She gestured with her hands pointing at his naked torso.

" Please leave Menma, I will call you if anything comes up, I need to rest." He picked up his shirt and left without a word, it was quite obvious she did not care. She closed the door and slid the entire length to the floor wondering just when her life got so complicated. She needed to make sense of what was happening to her, before it was too late.

 **P.S OK this is the second chapter, I hope you guys like it, but I would really appreciate some feedback concerning the story and how it should go. Also shout out to my reviewers from the first chapter thanks. Also I will try to respond to all the reviews I get by sending PMs since it would be hard to include answers in the chapters I release. Alright folks next chapter we are going to have the first test drive of Kurama, spoiler alert someone is going to lose control. See ya**

 **KING OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **KURAMA THE GOD SLAYER.**

Naruto looked out the window of the transport ship as it approached the mountain he had called home for seventeen years of his life. He was scared, even more so than when he met his father. He was about to come face to face with the single most scary and dangerous woman in all of the confederations power. His mother.

But the fact of what she was going to do to him, was not what had him scared, no, not at all. He was being led home in a heavily guarded transport ship with literal freaking entourages, security to prevent him from running, Something his father knew about and tried to prevent. As far as Naruto was concerned he would rather face the whole uchiha family and their army than face an angry version of his mother, especially when he had hurt her with his absence. Three years was a pond time to be away from home and he had left a few months before his baby brother clocked one. At first he was so sure of himself, so sure of his happiness, so sure of love. And in the end he hurt the people who really cared about him, and the women in his life who truly loved him. He was deceived and betrayed, but it was as much his fault as it was Sakura's, as her name flew threw his mind a sharp pain was felt in his chest, he was not hurt, he knew that. But this pain was a result of heartbreak. He wondered if this was how Hinata felt when he left, if it was then he was a bigger jerk than he thought. Contrary to what people believed he knew Hinata had feelings for him, but then he didn't care, not when he was in the arms of another woman. A woman who was supposed to run away with him, a woman who never showed up. He was jolted out of his thoughts by transport alighting at the foot of the mountain, he could see his family's manor way up at the top, looking ever pristine and intimidating. But his home was more than just a fancy castle on a mountain, no it was a fortress, built to withstand a siege from enemies from as low as six to as high as twenty years. The damn place was impenetrable, even as a young child he always found the security here a little to much. Sure they had to protect the God slayer currently packing dust in the garage, but four who battalions of soldiers was a little overkill.

As he made his way to a gaping hole on the side of the mountain, the crunch of his boots did nothing to drown the whispers of the soldiers who were responsible for guarding his family and the mecha. The hate in their face was palpable, it was cold. They all had gazes he could not meet, questions he could not answer. The road to redemption was easier said than done, he tried his best to keep a straight face and avoid their gazes and stares, he kept himself together as the entered the enormous hanger built into this side of the mountain. Contrary to what most people thought the manor was not just the huge building sitting smack dab on top of a giant rock, but instead it also included the miles and miles of tunnels and caves running from one end of the mountain to another, the manor was mainly an illusion, their real place of residence was underground, where they were carefully protected and had easy access to escape in case the manor was compromised. But now it seems they now had hundred of soldiers living down here, like some sort of personal army. Just like outside the moment he stepped in the bustling hanger seized all activities as they indulged themselves in their new favorite sport, stare at the traitor and make him uncomfortable.

This time to he could not meet their gaze, instead choosing to stare at the combat outfitted aircars and the fire will space fighters, the fastest moving battle ship, it was small, built for only one pilot, hard to control which called for a highly specialized and trained pilots, they also had reaction enhanced nanites shot into them, to help them control and fight with their ship properly. There are almost nigh Impossible to catch, unless of course you owned a legendary mecha or a God slayer. There were other ships here, including a z class battle ship he had never seen before, ' must be a new model ' he thought to himself. A z class battle ship could house a crew as high as twenty each with their own mechas. While it's the smallest of all the transport or star jumping battle ships, it was more practical with its incredible ability for stealth, if you wanted to sneak behind enemy lines, this was the ship needed for the job.

Naruto stopped moving suddenly, causing the phalanx of soldiers flanking him to hit themselves in their scramble to get back in formation. His mother and grandparents stood in front of him, and even more surprising was his uncle Nagato and cousin Karin, it seems they survived the destruction of the uzu colony. He couldn't look at any of them in the eye, not when he was responsible for the loss of their family, his selfishness made him cause the genocide of a great number of his family, putting his mother in the same boat as his father.

If it was even possible the hanger got even more quiet, you could hear a pin drop. His mother had a little red haired boy in her arms, Naruto knew for a fact that was his brother Natsu. His mother took slow steps towards him, the slap of her boos upon the concrete floor was so grating that the only thing still keeping him there was the group of soldiers surrounding him. They parted like water when his mother came to stand right in front of him, he kept his eyes to his shoes afraid of looking up, afraid of what he would see.

" look at me." Her voice was like cold water, it jolted, shivered and shocked him. There was nothing there, no love, no hate, there was just nothing. It took every fiber of his being to raise his eyes to his mother's, and even more so to prevent him from running for the hills.

The slap when it came was unexpected, as he felt the stinging on his cheeks he could hear almost everyone release a collective sigh of relief, apparently they wanted his mother to hate him. Without another word she turned on her heels and left the hanger, with her brother shadowing her. Karin moved closer and delivered a slap to his other cheek, and then she spoke loud and clear so that everyone there could hear.

" You are a disappointment to our family, you should not even be here. But know this cousin I curse the day you were born." And then she ran out with her hands to her face as her tears seeped through it. As children they were both very close, during the holidays and their time in the military academy, they both had succeeded in dragging one if not all their friends in their endless search for mischief and trouble. Now look at where they are, hated by his mother and one of his best friends and cousin. His uncle did not even deign him as someone you will say anything to, he totally ignored as if he was a total stranger, the uncle who always took him on a fishing trip and was the first person who taught him how to pilot a mecha.

It seemed the drama was not over as both his grandparents were now standing before him, the years had not been good to them at all, it seemed due to the war and the current state of things his otherwise vibrant grandparents were looking so advanced in age. They looked stressed and tired, but one thing he did not expect was the big smile on their faces, nor the tears of joy streaming down his grandmother's eyes. Jiraiya pulled his grandson in for a hug right in the full view of everyone, then he pulled his wife in too, as they shared a three way hug. Once again he couldn't help himself, he broke down in tears once again, grief pours out in waves from him, but what he was really feeling then was relief. Jiraiya had been most involved in his training as a military personnel teaching him almost everything he knew from combat to espionage. If his grandfather had been part of the masses who hated him, he definitely would have committed suicide. And tsunade his grandmother was someone he totally adores. Like his father before him this woman had changed his diapers, he loved her for many reasons than just the fact that she was his grandmother.

They led him towards a service elevator that will take them straight up into the manor, no more words were needed between the three of them. Most people say actions speak louder than words, and in this case their actions had spoken, it was all but yelling ' _welcome back ',_ which quite frankly had partially has done much to calm his raging heart. For the first time since his return he was happy to be home.

The explosion rocked him off his feet as he ran through the many winding tunnels that ran through the mountain, soldiers lay dead at his feet, their guts and innards out for display in front of everyone who was still alive to see the destruction. But there was no one alive, the enemy fell upon them unexpectedly, many were already dead sans a few, and he was looking for one of that few, he was looking for his brother Natsu. He busted out into the garden deep in the center of the mountain, the garden he and Hinata had planted as children. The sight in front of him was so painful it drove him to his knees, his family, each and everyone of them were dead. His father had his throat clawed out, while his mother had an enormous burn hole in her chest, almost as if she was shot by a laser gun. Every member was dead and all of them in such gory details. That all laid at the feet of a man, and in that man's hand his brother Natsu was being held captive, he was crying and using his eyes to beg and implore his big brother ' _save me '._

Naruto was stuck, he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried not to mention he could feel the cold grip of fear seeping into his veins, the man holding Natsu was not a man, rather an apparition of intense nightmares it made his knees shake with fright. The man had no skin, none what so ever, all he was made up off was muscle and bone, blood vessels and tissue. His fingers were tipped with lengthened black claws that slowly dripped blood to the ground, falling on the face of a dead hinata who had metal rod sticking straight out of her chest, just lying there dead over the sunflowers she had tended to for years.

" Please let him go, he's all I have left, please I will do anything." But his pleas fell on deaf ears as the skinless man took one of his claws and in a gut wrenching and agonizingly slow movement he slit Natsu's throat.

Naruto screamed letting a war cry that was tinged, with grief and anger at the same time, miraculously his limbs were his own once again as he charged the abomination in front of him, with all regards for his safety thrown out to the wind. He leaped into the air, closing the distance between themselves really fast. When he got close enough he realized that through out their interactions the man's eyes had been closed, but Naruto did not care anymore, as far as he was concerned this would make him easier to kill. Just as he was about to make contact the mans eyes opened. He was paralyzed with fear practically hanging in the air, held on with nothing but the strings of his own horror, a horror that was rapidly turning to rage as the man with the signature red eyes of the uchiha stepped forward and rammed his hand through Naruto's chest, breaking bone in his entry to his heart.

Naruto jolted awake, his heart racing ten miles a minute as he looked around trying to find out where he was, the consistent him of the solar panels that provided artificial sunlight was enough to tell him he was in the garden. There was no skinless man here and his family was fine, as if to make sure everything was okay, he looked down and sure enough there was Natsu sleeping on his legs and leaning his head on his big brothers chest. It had been a week since his return, and in that time he had been tirelessly training to pilot the God Slayer. Everyone gave him a wide berth, even most members of his family, the only ones who cared enough was his grandparents, his father and little brother. His relationship with his mother had improved in the week he had been back, she was now talking to him and her taking it upon herself to monitor his training preparation, they were not yet the happy family they once was or he the Mommy's boy he once was, in fact she treated him with the same military cordiality she afforded to other people she had trained. His father was still back at headquarters and if the rumors were to be believed he had entered another round of negotiations with the uchiha family. The rest people just avoided him with the exception of his grandparents who were also always busy, giving that now that there was a full blown war they were needed to hold positions in the ranks and train special units of medics and spies.

The only ray of sunshine in all this was his brother Natsu. It seems finding out he had another elder brother was the best thing that ever happened to him in his young life. Apparently Menma was a stick in the mud and completely unreliable, that made Naruto his new best friend, in retrospect this would have probably been the strength of the relationship if he had never left. When Natsu was born Naruto loved him very much, he had their mother's red hair and fiery temper, even at such a young age the kid knew how to make an impression. But Naruto understood that Natsu was not just he's little brother. No not at all. He was one of many whose fates and future depended on what Naruto could bring to turn the tide of this war. Natsu was a point of contact for the thousands of children and people this war had affected, even if he doesn't know it yet, this war could not afford Natsu and the thousands of other children a chance to have a normal childhood.

There in that garden, where Naruto had spent his earliest memories of happiness with his best friend and later his brother. He made a promise to the sleeping child on his laps, to his brother, to his future. That regardless of what everyone thinks or of whatever might happen in this damn war, he would make sure Natsu grew up with a childhood, a happy one. Even if he has to burn the whole galaxy to the ground and the uchiha family along with it, he would never let anyone harm his precious people.

The sound of scuffing footsteps drew him out of his silent and determined promising. His mother and sister turned the corner of a particular tall hedge of flowers whose thorns had scratched him and Hinata more than once during some of their childhood adventures to scale it. His mother's eyes softened as it fell on the sleeping Natsu, as if sensing her presence the boy snuggled deeper into his older brother's chest and let out a sigh of contentment. Neliel however looked hard and in duty, sometimes Naruto thought she took this soldier stuff to seriously. But most times he knew she only acted this way around him ever since he came back, he had always been close to both Menma and Nel, but Nel more so than Menma. He remembered when she was born, she was so tiny the doctors feared she was not going to make it, but now at fifteen almost sixteen the girl was five foot eight, and packed with muscles so toned her skin tight uniform left nothing to imagination for perverts but also intimidates and subdue most if not all of her peers. She was way to tall and muscular for her age, but if words were to be believed, his sister had not smiled ever since he left three years ago. He broke a lot of hearts then, and one of them was he's beloved sister's.

He could almost picture the look on her face when she realized he was no longer going to be there to go fishing with her together with their uncle Nagato and cousin Karin. He broke all the promises he had made, he betrayed her, he betrayed himself and all that he believed in. And that is to never go back on his word.

The ice cold gaze never left her face as they finally came to a stop in front of him, when she spoke it was toneless, emotionless, and unnerving. A far cry from the little girl he remembered who like to throw up on him, on purpose just to make him do what she wanted, of course she also had this twisted logic that her vomit had healing properties. That crazy girl was gone, broken by her brother and killed by war and countless number of deaths she had seen, and the family and friends she had been given no choice but to bury before their time.

" It is time, they are ready for you to begin the mecha code assimilation and take the God slayer for a test flight." She was curt precise and to the point, just like a perfect soldier. He gave a nod as response and stood up carefully so as not to jolt his sleeping brother. His mother outstretched her hands and took the sleeping child from him, she also gave him a nod. The only form of acknowledgment she was ready to give him at this time, then she turned round and left the garden disappearing behind the hedge in moments. He was left standing there with Nel. For just a few moments they stared at each other, then she also turned waving her hands in a signal to follow, she matched out of the garden.

On their way to the testing site he tried to make conversation with Nel, to reconnect with the sister he hurt. To see if the little girl he knew was still buried there, deep down inside all those layers of personality she had built for themselves. When they were almost to the hanger where they would board an aircar that would deposit them at the testing grounds two miles from here she finally snapped and answered him.

" who the hell do you think you are!, do I look like I have any interest in anything you want to say. I don't know you, as far as am concerned my brother died three years ago, and I mourned him for seven months, then I had to shape up because war came to my doorstep. You, whoever you are, as far as am concerned you are just a stranger wearing my dead brother's face. So do your self a favor stay out of my way or suffer the consequences. And if for a second you harbor thoughts of leaving again or betraying the confederacy, I will hunt you down and end you. You got that." Naruto was struck speechless, she did not even wait for his reply but walked across the open space and boarded the waiting aircar. Halfway through her impromptu speech she had started screaming at him, the people still in the hanger who were not yet at the testing grounds gave her approved nods and shot him accusing looks. But in all those times all her words kept on doing was poke holes in his heart. He could not understand what was going on with him, he had spent three years without any of his family or friends, he had not wanted for love or affection so why the hell did every action someone he loves took against him, without their usual warmth he was used too or when they said things with the intention to hurt, tear him so badly. He never knew the answer to that, but contrary to everyone's belief thinking that he would let an entire planets of haters affect him when they were all forgetting one thing. He was trained by the brightest, strongest soldier's of a generation. He knew how to handle his emotions, he knew how to categorize them, and how to keep them under a lid shut.

The ride was short and tension filled, without another word to each other Nel and Naruto left the aircar and headed to an open clearing that was naturally surrounded by a natural slew of rocks almost twenty feet tall, it was a natural forming Amphitheatre. As they brushed through the narrow pathways between the rocks, walking by and taking a moment to admire its beauty, Naruto prepared himself mentally for the task he was about to undertake. His mother the former pilot of the God slayer had said a pilot needed to form a complete bond to a God slayer in other to effectively use it well. Also a god slayer for some reason can only change pilots once every generation. In other words every thirty years the bond between both mecha and pilot will deteriorate giving way for the next generation pilot. The next pilot had to offer a DNA sample to the mecha at the precise moment they clocked eight. Then the mecha would go into some sort of standby mode for ten years, and when that duration of time passed the pilot would be ready to bond with the mecha. Naruto was two years too late, everyone was expecting a complication and they were torn in decisions. They needed the mecha to level the playing field while on the other hand most of them would have loved to see the runaway groom hurt. The mecha was ancient technology, some people actually believed it was built by Gods to give humans a fighting chance against them. That logic as far as Naruto was concerned did not make sense. No body knew where the God slayers came from, neither have all their previous and current pilots scratched the surface of its capabilities. Simply put it walked differently for each of its pilot, creating arsenals and weapons according to their pilots personality.

When they came out the sight in front of Naruto was simply breathtaking, he had seen the God slayer many times before when he was younger. But for the first time he really wanted to appreciate its terrifying beauty. It was almost thirty feet tall, it was lean and had a considerable dash of crimson body paint on its right side, on the left it had a clash of yellow that followed no direct pattern, Naruto knew that was from when his father merged the Hiraishin with it. The mecha was sporting its usual nine bladed tails that was like a skirt. When his mother used the mecha those tails became wings with the exception of one that became a sword. The mecha had a woman's frame, scratch that it looked just like his mother if she was a thirty foot tall, mysterious metal cage of death and anger. Beside what could go wrong, apart from having his brain fried by the sheer strain of piloting thousands of tons of weight with only his mind.

Naruto was prepped for the MCA as soon as he was spotted by the mechanics and technical hands who were supposed to be monitoring the assimilation. As they forced him into a skin tight synthetic suit that covered everything but his face, it was really comfortable as it was like he was not wearing anything. He searched the stands of viewers who had come to see the awakening of a God slayer, and moved his head away in disappointment, non of his parents were there, he knew they would be watching him but it did not feel the same. This was an important milestone in his life and regardless of his previous actions he thought his parents would at least be there for him. He caught sight of his grandfather waving from among the crowd and Naruto waved back, at least jiraiya was here, that meant more to time than he would have cared to admit.

With everyone watching he walked the distance to the mecha, every step he took felt like his last, he was already covered with sweat and his knees shamed with nervousness. He was filled with doubts _' what if I can't do this, what if I fail?'_ His thoughts offered no answer as he finally reached the base of the mecha. For a moment he stood there staring at its feet, completely overwhelmed by the sight before him. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on the mecha, he was immediately thrown four feet back as a huge electric shock went through him, he looked at his palm and saw that it was bleeding profusely, strangely it started healing immediately. Soon enough he felt funny, tingling, as if hundreds of tiny ants were crawling underneath his skin. Suddenly there was a sharp bolt of pain at his skull and for a moment his vision went completely white, he crumpled to the ground where he stayed for a few moments, painfully aware that he was being stared at. There was a crackle in the head set he was given as his grandfather's voice spoke to him.

" Naruto are you okay? What happened?" he sounded really worried from the com link.

" Am okay sir, I think the God slayer reactivated my nanites."

" it did? That has never happened before, your nanites had already enhanced your anatomy enough for you to pilot the mecha without aid, so why did it reactivate them?" Without waiting for s reply he continued " we can answer that later, but right now are you okay with moving on?"

" yes Grandfather am fine!"

" You are? Good, then get your sorry behind of the ground squirt, you are wasting valuable time that I could be using for my research."

Naruto could not help but laugh as he picked himself up, if his grandmother finds out his jiraiya was still indulging his perverted fantasies there will be hell to pay, and quite frankly he did not want to be around when that happened. But now though he had some blackmail material to use against his grandfather, oh the possibilities.

On his feet once again naruto approached the mecha, this time a little wary of receiving another shock. When his palm met the cool metal of the mecha he felt it rapidly heat up under his palm, he wanted to pull away but he could not, wisps of smoke were rising from where his hands were in contact with the mecha. Then he was overwhelmed by a sensation of free falling through the air, then everything went black.

He could tell he was no longer in the clearing, but he still had no idea where he was, because as far as his eyes could see, everything was black, his nanite enhanced vision could not even see anything. He tried calling out to see if there was someone else with him in this all encompassing darkness.

" Hello is there anyone here"

" oh so you are finally here how splendid." Of course the voice did not sound as excited as its words tried to portray, which of course made the whole situation a lot more creepier.

" um thanks, but just so we are on the same page, who are you and where am I, and also what the fuck happened to the lights?." The voice was silent, and for a moment Naruto thought he would not answer, because that voice definitely sounded like a he, a he who was being sarcastic when he said Naruto being here was splendid.

" wow I never knew you talked this much, well to answer your questions in no particular order, you are in me. Or for an easier explanation you are in my body, my Name is Kurama, I have been known as dream crusher, widow maker, the king of hate and death, strongest of all the nine tailed God slayers, lover of buxom women and your partner in crime for the foreseeable future, so who are killing first and who are we fucking next?" Naruto was struck speechless, who the hell was this guy, he was totally of his rocker and completely insane.

" um Mr. dream crusher sir…."

" Just call me Kurama kid."

" Right Mr. Kurama you did not tell me what happened to the lights."

Again he went silent, Naruto was almost certain he could feel the incredulity and surprise on the guys face, if he had a face that is.

" Seriously, SERIOUSLY!, I tell you am a widow maker, I give you my complete resume and instead of being awed you are asking about lights. Fine then if you wanted to see the lights so much why don't you open your damn eyes." What the hell was this guy talking about, Naruto was sure his eyes were open, stating the obvious seemed very stupid.

" Yeah about that, you see Kurama my eyes are already opened."

" No they are not flesh bag and am not talking about your physical eyes, I don't know where does went, I am talking about my eyes, or in this case our eyes, just open the damn thing." And naruto did just that, the first thing he noticed though was he could see better, if he focused he could see the heat signatures of the people below, and then it all coined and reality slammed into him like a train going off its rails.

He was in the mecha, no scratch that he was the mecha. The feeling was indescribable, he was a thirty foot weapon of total destruction he could do anything.

" Now don't get ahead of yourself flesh bag, you need a lot of training before you can use my body to it's full potential, so don't get ahead of yourself." The next thing that came out of Naruto's mouth was.

" You can talk?"

" Thanks for stating the obvious flesh bag of course I can talk, what do you think I am an animal, no scratch that, do you think I was just a useless hunk of metal, how dare you? Kids these days have no respect."

" Am sorry its just that of all the people who piloted you, non of them reported that you were sentient."

" Of course am sentient, and what do you mean by piloted? Do I look like a plane to you, I am in perfect control of my own body same as you, in fact let me demonstrate."

As soon as those words were spoken, Naruto felt his arm moving, his mecha arm that is. Moving as effortlessly as if he was the one giving it commands, in fact it felt that way, almost as if his body was hijacked. And then the incredible force of destruction that was the right hand of the God slayer, delivered a full power punch…straight to his face. It was pain, but multiply it by ten which equals to pure agony. He raised both hands to his metallic face as he hoped around the clearing in pain scaring the people on the ground.

" Naruto what's going on in there? Because to us down here everything don't look OK."

It was jiraiya, and from the tone he was using Naruto could hear the irritation in his voice.

" Nothing is wrong grandfather, I got it under control."

" Oh you got it under control, well then I guess that makes it all better." For a moment, just a smidge of moment Naruto hoped jiraiya would not pursue the matter anymore, but his hopes were dashed when jiraiya started yelling into the com link.

" You just socked yourself on the nose!, and then you proceeded to jump around the entire testing ground like some clown with his ass on fire. Do you want to know what I call that, I call that loosing control. Now get yourself in line you are giving me a bad reputation in front of this hot looking soldier babes."

" wow you talk a lot." For that short blissful moment Naruto enjoyed the calm before the storm, because a storm was coming and Naruto knew it. If there was one thing Jiraiya hated most apart from being called a pervert without the necessary super added in front of it, was being told he talked a lot.

" Naruto who is that strange and freakishly weird voice I just heard?"

" Freakishly? Weird?, who do you think you are flesh bag, I have been alive since before your Ancestors learnt how to make porn, you second rate pervert."

Jiraiya totally lost it then, screaming all manner of obscenities that would make any female within vicinity blush like hell, Naruto guessed jiraiya had just destroyed his own reputation with the beautiful soldier babes he wanted to notice him.

Their banter was cut short, as Naruto felt explosions rock all over his thirty foot frame, unlike when he punched himself courtesy of that bastard Kurama, this was like a tickle, he did not feel it at all. When he looked up he was faced with a peculiar sight, a battle drone was right in front of them, but there was something hanging from its wings. Mirroring his thoughts both him, his grand father and his newly met friend spoke out at the same time.

" What the hell is that."

 **After word about the mecha universe.**

 **Five elemental powers.**

 **The Konoha Confederacy**

 **The Suna Federation**

 **The Kumo Republic**

 **The Iwa Parliament**

 **The Mizu Senate.**

 **OTHER ECONOMICAL AND POLITICAL AUTHORITY.**

 **The uchiha family**

 **The Namikaze family**

 **The Hyuga royal family and corporation**

 **The Merchant coalition**

 **The Oto Colonies.**

 **Known planets and their affiliation.**

 **Zaznea: planet with the uzu colony**

 **Xanadu: planet with the wave colony**

 **Earth: the Konoha Confederacy home planet.**

 **P.s new chapter guys, I hope you guys like this one and I did better than before. Any way I need help with allocating a mecha to the rest of the Konoha ten, excluding sasuke and Sakura's. The others will be making their debut soon as pilots under naruto's command. So please pm their mecha names, abilities and stats, don't forget to add weaknesses too. Anyway as usual read and review. King out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

 **THE NEXT GENERATION: PART ONE:**

 **THE COMMANDER WAKES THE GAMAKICHI.**

DISCLAIMER: I was told to write this, which if you ask me is a pain in the ass, considering the website where this fic is posted. But I digress. The Naruto franchise and all its related products are owned by masashi kishimoto. I do not claim ownership of anything apart from this fic and its related plotlines.

The drone was freakish and unlike anything they had ever seen before, it looked like metal fused with some sort of living flesh and mutated into that. It was an ugly sight, a very ugly one. Down below or just at his feet, Naruto saw jiraiya organizing the soldiers into formation and herding the civilian onlookers away from the scene. Air support was probably five minutes out, but that would be more than enough time for whatever that thing was to do some serious damage. As if reading his thoughts the drone opened fire on the soldiers who were getting in formation, rapid fire blast of pure plasma energy pours forth from a gun underneath the drone. Naruto moved to go help, but his body or in this case the mecha felt like a he was stuck traveling upriver in a river of honey. It was difficult to move at the current moment, almost as if the ease of moving the mecha a few moments ago was nothing but a farce.

" Kurama, what's happening I can't move."

" Well that's because you are over thinking it, when you move your natural body you don't think do you, no you don't. All you do is move. So stop differentiating and think of my body as yours and not a separate entity that you have to drive, stop thinking just act.

It was easy for him to say, he was not the one watching his comrades getting killed by a freaky cyborg drone. Naruto took a deep breath and leaped. He overshot the drone by a few inches, but his foot managed to hit the drone and spin it out of trajectory. Naruto quickly got his feet back under him after he unceremoniously fell on his face, the drone recovered faster than expected, while it had some sort of organic material grafted to its metal frame the drone seemed to be one of those high performance battle drones used for scouting new planets in case of dangerous wildlife and as protectors and battle machines for the battles fought on the ground. The drone opened fire this time on the fleeing civilians, the soldiers opened fire on it pulling it attention away from the people. To Naruto while none of the civilians looked dead, there was definitely people hurt.

" Kurama I need help, how do I beat this drone. Its too fast. I know I am faster but I haven't gotten full control of our body yet. It takes too long for it to react. Are there any weapons in us that could help?"

The dark chuckle Kurama let out, succeeded in freaking Naruto out, while he could not pin a face to Kurama's voice, Naruto expected that he would have a maniacal grin painted all over his face like a mad man.

" I thought you would never ask." As soon those words finished coming out of Kurama's mouth, Naruto felt a tingle on his thighs. When he looked down he saw two hand guns with an incredibly slick design of foxes on them. The guns seemed to slid out of his skin, that is his and Kurama's metal skin.

" Let me introduce you to my beautiful babies" at that point Kurama was sounding like a playboy using his bedroom voice. He was all husky in speaking as if he was aroused as he introduced Naruto to the guns.

" The beauty on the left is Urin(rainsong) while the beauty on the right is Sakenomi(raincry) and they are one of the most beautiful creature in the universe. Of course I wonder if you even know how to use them, they require a delicate touch, a loving touch you must be able to-."

At that point Naruto ignored him and grabbed both guns rapidly firing with a precision so accurate that by the time Naruto stopped shooting, the guns underneath the drone was lying on the ground in a smoking heap of molten metal and burning flesh. Kurama was speechless, Naruto could somehow feel his surprise from their bond.

" Kurama fun fact about me, you see when I was still in the academy I hold the record for fastest draw and reaction time of any and all firearms including and not limited to swords and other fighting weapons. I can kill a man in ten different ways with a gun before he says mama. So yes I do know how to use these girls and may I say they are feisty!"

Naruto was drawn out of his internal dialogue as the drone flew straight at him in an attempt to ram him, now that its weapons had been destroyed. Naruto jumped back and pulled the trigger on both the rain sisters, which was what he was going to be calling them now as a pair. He rained fire and death on the drone as the rapid fire shot from both guns bit huge chunks of metal and flesh from its frame, and sent it smoking to the ground. In less than five seconds the only thing left of it was a piece the side of a small aircar. The entire clearing was silent, everyone in awe at the capabilities shown by Naruto and God slayer.

Soon everyone erupted in a cheer mostly the civilians, they looked thankful that their lives had been spared, while the military threw grudging looks of respect at him.

But Naruto was not drawn into their celebrations, he noticed the piece of the drone that was left was beeping. And the flesh that still surrounding this part of the drones mechanics was pulsing like a heart. As he bent down to take a closer look it exploded and released a wave of green light, when the light reached Naruto he was thrown back, as if he was repelled by a magnet. But when he crashed to the ground in a heap of metal and dust all he saw was white and the distant sound of his Grandfather and Kurama calling his name.

Naruto took down another drone as he fell from his perch on the cliff face. As far as he was concerned this was a waste of time, one month after activating Kurama his father's idea of him helping the confederation was to hunt down rebels, criminals and sleeper cells planted by the uchiha family. So far he had taken out at least four of their bases her on the home world. But so far he was not allowed to go to the real battlefield, up there far out in the reaches of space and the atmosphere of other planets. He knew he was only still here because the confederacy did not trust him. He did not blame them, but being an errand boy and taking out the trash for the confederacy was not the way he envisioned paying for his mistakes. The army guys could just as well take care of this, but no it had to be him since they came to a conclusion that this would be a good way for him to train himself to his full potential without sniping out. So far they were right. Kurama now looked more intimidating since his assimilation of the Hiraishin became complete. He was completely red with the head of a humanoid fox. His nine tails could now move to his back as wings, four on each side while the ninth split into two smaller parts to become a fair of short swords that Naruto had once used to shear a twenty ton battle tank of titanium alloy in half. So maybe those posers were right about the training, but something's were still out of his reach, like the abilities of his fathers Hiraishin which Kurama had prevented him from accessing on the account that he was not ready yet. _' the bastard,telling me am not ready'_

" You do know I can read your thoughts right Naruto, so am not exactly comfortable with you calling me a bastard, because quite frankly you are more of a bastard than me, seeing as your father could not bear to stay in the same room with you. What do you make of that." If Naruto could he would have punched Kurama in the face, but before he could think of a clever retort, their target for this particular mission sped out of the base he was scouting. The base was located at the deep end of a particularly deep canyon. Naruto was perched on the rocks above the entrance as he picked off the drones that were keeping watch as sentries. Their informant had told him there was only one way out of the base, and that one way had a d class battle ship speeding out of it. It reached maximum speed in no time and shot of towards the sunset, while he might not have access to the Hiraishin, Kurama was still deadly fast, so it took nothing for Naruto and Kurama's tails to move from his tail bone and align themselves across each other on his back creating his wings. He shot after the battle ship in pursuit, he catcher up in no time but was greeted with a hail of gun fire from the turrets mounted on both side of the ship, he dodged and weaved in between the gunfire. He had discovered that while Kurama had a higher durability than any mecha he had ever come across, he was sure of one thing though he did not want to be hit with bullets from a battleship. They won't cause lasting damage, but the shells they fired had an ion coating that ups the speed of the bullets once fired, making it two times faster and closer to the speed of sound, which means a greater impact and a very rude potential for broken bones and heavy bruises. On a recon mission almost two weeks ago he discovered that he and Kurama were one in every sense of the word, what he felt, Kurama felt. Whenever he got hurt as a mecha, the injuries would always be seen as in his human form when they separated from their merge. Naruto pulled out urin and Sakenomi as he shot at the engines of the battleship, he took out the two of them and watched as the mecha made a downwards spiral to the earth. It crashed making a lot of noise in the canyon valley.

Kurama's voice piped up, and funny enough it seemed the idiot was yawning, _'stupid idiot.'_

" great now that that has been taking care of, call your clean up crew. I think now might be a good time to tell them to come get their dirty laundry."

" You're right Kurama, but now after this I wonder what's next on the agenda. Am not sure the uchiha could afford to keep another secret base here. So which means maybe I get a vacation."

" Yeah right, we both know that is never happening, you are under house arrest or is it planet arrest…you can't be sure what the right term is for your snazzy situation. But you know what I think, I think your dad just decided to ground you, and you are probably going to stay grounded till you're fifty. Run away groom." Once again Naruto really wished he could punch Kurama in the face, the guy had no tact or common courtesy. He speaks about everything and anything, and more than half the time its to make fun of it and say things that would make Naruto totally uncomfortable. Like the one time five days ago, he discovered Kurama could also hijack his body, his very own real body. It seemed that the bond they shared was a two way line, as he could share his body, so to can Kurama share his. And the first thing Kurama did was hit on his mother, reminding her of a particular time when she had a secret rendezvous with Minato when she was younger. Apparently she went to the date wearing nothing but a yellow dress, no panties no bra, of course everyone got the idea of what was supposed to happen during that date. But something came up while they were in the middle of probably making Naruto, and Kushina piloted Kurama aroused. Kurama was still asleep when that happened but his body kept memories of it. The ensuing shit storm, Kurama left Naruto to face it alone, as his mother tried to shoot him, with Natsu watching on and clapping his hands like they were playing some sort of game. It took a while to explain the whole thing to her, but even now they avoided each other like a plague. Naruto because he could get that image of his mother out of his head, which was not helpful considering he is linked to Kurama for the next thirty years. After the whole shenanigans a few contemporary test were ran on him, apparently Kurama was not just a mecha with a consciousness. He was a parasite with the ability to infect and take over Nanites that resided in the body of their host. In Naruto's case, Kurama assimilated and upgraded the Nanites in Naruto's body. Even now the changes were still going on, and when the cooking is done, even Kurama himself did not know what the end product might be. After all for Kurama this was the first time he had ever merged body and soul with anyone. All those earlier generations who learnt to pilot his body without his mind active could not be counted. So with Naruto it was a whole new experience.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the fire will stream jets that were rapidly approaching.

" It seems the Calvary has arrived Kurama, let's get out of here."

" Finally I thought you will never ask."

With that said they zoomed away, from the scene of the take down, completely unaware of the tiny spy drone, no bigger than a child's head that had been filming the whole altercation.

Hinata walked the polished linoleum halls of her families home, which in extension is the royal palace of earth. Her father had made a request to High commander Minato to take her off duty for a few days, since he had some things to say to her. That was three days ago, so far she had been subjected to wearing dresses and acting like a prim and proper lady. She fought the urge to spit on the polished tiles, as far as she was concerned this was war, and there was no place for princesses and balls, and keeping your anger in check when lecherous old politicians attempt to kiss your ass in an attempt to garner favor from her father or in most cases get her in their bed.

She was known mostly as the biggest slut in the confederacy, not that she cared what they thought, none of them had the guts to say it in her face, not even her superiors. When Naruto left, she ran her way through so many guys she lost count, she lost her virginity to a palace guard whose name she doesn't even remember. Things were like that until Menma came along and she started fucking him. Everyone was comfortable with that since he was the traitors brother it might fall to him to pick up the pieces and marry Hinata. But it did not work like that, the contract was binding, and the only way for it to be broken was if both parties were in agreement, which is to say both her and Naruto, together with their parents had to sign a dissolution document that freed them from the marriage. Of course the idiot ran always without signing that which means, the damn wedding was still on.

While she may still harbor feelings for him, she was not ready to be his wife, she did not trust at all, not to mention she absolutely detest his very presence. When they were younger, Naruto had this peculiar ability to always draw people in and around him. He was a natural born leader, he had an aura that affected people in different ways, when she was around him she felt safe, strong and focused. Even now with everything that had happened that still seems to be the case.

But now things weren't easy, Menma had found out about how she and Naruto was still engaged. The guy flipped a switch and it took a while for him to calm down, Hinata told him she was going to find away that they would be together. But as a member of the royal family and a person who has been neck deep in interplanetary politics from the moment she was conceived knew what she told him was bullshit. The Namikaze regardless of how they had fallen from grace, they were still one of the only family who had the strength and fortitude to see the confederacy prosper. Not to mention they still had resources that were extremely valuable to them. The Namikaze lost most of their fortune and political standing, but they never lost their honor, prestige and intelligence. Even now the Namikaze stocks were steadily climbing up even with their huge loss at the hands of the uchiha.

But Menma being an illegitimate child, regardless of his official adoption, had zero to no claim on the Namikaze fortune now. If it was three years ago when Naruto had not left it would have been a different story. But ever since the destruction of uzu, the Namikaze merged with the remaining shares, stocks, and revenues left from the aftermath, thereby joining the uzumaki fortune to the Namikaze dwindling businesses. It was what saved them, but it was also what took Menma out of the equation of an inheritance, because now kushina uzumaki was now a joint owner of the whole combined fortune along with her husband, so she was not ready to share her children's future with the son of another woman. Menma most days is always filled with rage, and even more zoo when for the past few weeks Naruto's exploits as the new pilot of a God slayer traveled across the planet. Loath as she was to admit it, the bastard had made the place a whole deal safer and Menma a whole deal crazier.

She reached the huge double doors of her fathers study, and pushed her way inside, ignoring the indignant squawk of the guards outside. Her father was reading as usual, but the orange cover of the book was enough to tell her what sort of book he was reading. Sure she was an avid patron of the icha-icha series, but this was not a book a king should bee seen reading.

" Hinata I believe its polite to knock before you enter, especially for a princess like your self. You need to learn to at least be proper. You act to much like a boy."

" First of all father, seriously. You should take your own advice, considering what I just saw you reading. Secondly we are at war, there is no time to be prim and proper. Now tell me why I am here, so I can go and burn this fucking dress."

" You should watch your language young woman. I may be your father but am still the king. You find yourself in my presence, I demand you act and give me the proper decorum and respect befitting a meeting of this caliber. Take a seat we have much to discuss."

Hinata sat down, thoroughly chastised, she may have been acting like a spoilt brat. She recognized her fault and cautioned her self, she might have always been a daddy's girl, but she was still a captain in the pilot division and royalty. She knew it was time to conduct her self, but no matter how this meeting ended she was still going to burn this dress.

" Now child, our first issue of the day is the fact that you have been included in a highly specialized squad which will be carrying covert missions and occasionally overt escort missions for political reasons. This team was put together by the high commander Minato. President Hiruzen also seems to agree with it, seeing as he has sent his own grandson who just graduated the pilot collegiate with honors. He will be coming with his own personalized mecha. Which also touches on another factor of this team, most if not all of you are young accomplished mecha pilots, while the few others are specialist in their various fields. You are the next generation of soldiers and warriors of the Confederacy, the ruling body thinks it will be good for the future leaders to connect and form a close bond to ensure unity in the future. Of course it is also known that the strongest bonds are only forged on the battlefield. So what do you think of this franchise?"

For a while Hinata said nothing, choosing to contemplate and think carefully before giving her answer.

" While it is a noble venture, there are many flaws in the plan. I know high commander Minato had this plans but not his reasons for it. There is no guarantee that we will all turn out to be friends, especially when you factor who are our commanding captain is. You are right of the potential of this team and what we can achieve, especially if we choose to patrol the border space between us and uchiha colony planets, we can quietly and surely conquer and take them over from right under their noses. But keep in mind father this can also be a recipe for disaster, there is bound to be insubordination against Naruto, and there's no telling who might attempt a mutiny from this specialized squad. We need to be able to work together and trust each other, but with Naruto as a leader that might not happen."

Hiashi had a look of intense concentration on his face, that was mirrored by his daughter, he sighed and said.

" This brings us to the second issue we have to discuss, we know of the most certainty that none of you will trust him, but that was the reason we put him in charge, even if the whole thing leaves a bad taste in my mouth. With him in charge you guys will be forced to trust him, especially in tough situations when a stable leader is needed. Naruto is the best soldier of his generation. with the only person being close enough to face him one on one his brother. Naruto has proven himself a capable leader before his apparent abandonment. And in recent light of his success in rooting out and neutralizing the enemy elements on our home planet, we the ruling body feel we have made the right decision. Personally I don't like the kid, but I respect him as a soldier, since his return I have taken a vested interest in him, and his exploits during his three year hiatus. Do you know he was a gardener, of course you knew seeing as it was in his very garden that he…..how do you young people say it kicked you ass."

Hinata had a look of annoyance on her face, but her father pretended not to notice as he went on regaling himself and her of Naruto's capabilities.

" You know daughter for the whole duration of that fight, he never once took you or his sister seriously, he was only playing around with you guys, of course his Nanites were activated and yours were not but still. And also you were all fighting on a patch of yellow roses, the most rarest and purest of energy sources in the whole galaxy. Difficult to find and even more difficult to grow, but he successfully achieved that. His technique will make things a whole lot better for the Confederacy if he can share his secrets behind their growth our economy will boom even with the war going on, not to mention it can return the Namikaze back to their political standing." Hinata had had enough, seriously if he was that good why doesn't her father marry Naruto himself.

" Father focus please."

" Oh yes forgive me my dear, you know me always a business man at heart. But another reason for mentioning the garden is because of you." Hinata had a perplexed look on her face.

" Because of me?"

" Yes my dear, it is common knowledge that before he left Naruto never tended to his garden unless you were around, after all you both planted the first seeds that made that garden when you were both four years old, not to mention the sentimental value the yellow rose meant to the both of you, even with its danger as a radioactive agent. I seem to remember when you both were only six years old, you were so cute then by the way and shy too, now you are just rude." Hinata raised an eyebrow at her father again, the man can be serious almost every waking moment and he was a very dangerous man both in politics and when he was in the army as leader of the most legendary scout and recon squad the Byakugan. But he had one problem he tends to more often than not travel in his own mind and memories completely forgetting what he was doing or who he was talking too.

" Anyway getting back on track, what I want to say is when you were six the stupid boy promised you he was going to grow the rarest and most beautiful flower for you as a wedding present. This was when you got deathly sick from the first time you both came in contact with the yellow flower, and if you remember he also promised that he would make sure that flower never hurts you again but makes you happy. I am proud to say the bastard kept his promise."

Hinata was very confused right now, her father was talking about Naruto like he was some kind of wonder child, but the occasional insult at him showed her father still agreed with the masses that Naruto was big jerk. But what was this about keeping a promise. She remembered the promise in fact as embarrassing as it is for her, her then six year old self scrawled that promise in a paper word for word and pasted it on the walls in her room. But that paper was already burnt to Ashe when she and Menma decided to have some fun by burning anything that reminded them of Naruto.

"What do you mean by he kept his promise." Hinata had totally forgotten about the stupid promise, not until her father brought it up now.

" Normally a yellow rose has a toxicity of 53.9%, when the confederation researchers tested it, Naruto's patch of the flowers tested 0.17% of toxicity, totally harmless even if you sniffed that flower non stop all day for twenty years. Not to mention his patch was ten times purer and more effective than those found in the wild. I sent some investigators to interview the people of wave to see if any of them knew the secret to how he grew them, because quite frankly I rather not have to deal with him, for any reason whatsoever. And I found out something peculiar, apparently it took him a year and half to get it right, a painful year and half, that he spent continuously sick and on the brink of death. His body was so full of radiation then the people of wave were afraid to even interact with him, during that time he was in and out of hospitals and health centers completely in complete disregard for his health as he tackled what every other person said was impossible without giving up. That impressed me so much I almost cried for the idiot. It showed me that in some ways he had and still does have feelings for you. Which begs the question if he cared this much for you to put himself in such danger then why the hell did he leave. Beats me. Which of course brings us to our third issue your arranged marriage with Naruto and your disgusting gallivanting with his step brother.

Hiashi had taken on a tone Hinata knew very well, he was disappointed. So far he had avoided raising the issue but now Hinata knew there was no escape.

" first if you don't want to go on with the arranged marriage that's fine with me, I would do everything in my power to end it, consequences be damned. But if you think for one second that I approve of Menma you are wrong. And I most especially do not like the image you have given yourself with your despicable actions of a few years ago where you went around spreading your legs for any man with a banana between his legs and tarnishing our family name. In a way you did exactly the same thing Naruto did, only difference is yours did not cause death and no one hates you, or at least not everyone. So now you need to make a decision. I don't have to tell you how helpful a marriage with Naruto would be for the confederacy, especially with this war a new heir for the God slayer is needed in case he dies, after all these mechas are only passed from parent to child, tied for some reason to a particular bloodline. As for Menma I understood you were hurt and you needed to feel loved, I don't blame you, I should have been there for you, me and your sister both. And for not being there am sorry. But I have spoken to Naruto and he is quite ready to fulfill his duty to the confederation and if you are still willing as a husband to you. If you agree the ceremony will take place immediately before you leave for your extended mission. The cards are on your table, and I can not afford to give you more time to think about this. Besides you are a smart girl am sure you have seen this coming from a mile away."

Hinata did not even take her time in giving her answer, sometime later in the future she will ask her self why she gave that answer, is it because of her duty. Her duty as both a princess and a soldier demanded much from her but she has always been willing to give. Or is it on a deeper level a personal answer, because this was something subconsciously she wanted. It was something that had been her dream for most of her child hood and teenage hood. It was a chance to make a dream she couldn't let go off come through. So she gave her answer with the greatest conviction her heart ever gave her. She was not doing this for duty or responsibility, no those were just bullshit. No she was doing this for the very reason Naruto gave for running away. She was doing this for happiness. And like her father said consequences be damned.

" My answer is YES."

 **TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Naruto tried to jostle the weight on his back in an attempt to get comfortable and enjoy his afternoon nap. But no not for him, the weight on his back gave a title and a stream of saliva found its way to Naruto's ear. He quickly shot up yelling profanities that the three year old boy in front of him was not supposed be hearing at such a young age.

" Natsu what the fucking hell is wrong with you, what you just did is totally disgusting."

" Oh am sorry, but Menma told me to do it, he said that that's how people woke you up and that you like it. He also said dad is back and he wants to see you in the hangar. Please don't be mad." The three year old boy looked just about ready to burst into tears when he realized he might have made his favorite brother angry. Naruto knelt in front of him, placing his hands on his hair as he said.

" its okay little bro, Menma was right. It just that its has been so long and I was surprised when you did that. So don't worry I am not mad, in fact from now one that's how you wake me okay." Natsu gave a little nod with a beaming smile on his face.

" Now run along my little Dragon."

Natsu skipped out of the room, waving at the guards and maids he passed on his way out. Kurama's voice came on loud and ringing in Naruto's ears.

" You insufferable idiot, now he is going to wake you up every morning with a saliva scented bubble bath, how wonderful."

" My God Kurama, what have I done?"

" Oh I don't know Naruto, I really don't. But for the record sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth."

Naruto did not deign to give that comment an answer as he made his way to the hanger. Tomorrow he would be introduced to the rest of the people who would work under him when they ship out in two weeks. His grandfather had given him their profiles but he had not had the time to look through them. He would probably do that early in the morning. But for now he had to go see his father. For some reason he was really excited. It was like when he was a kid and his father came home from work, or when he had urgent business in the capital or of world. That same excitement was here. It was usually a good feeling, but now he was nervous. He had not seen his father since his hospital visit which was a little over two months ago. They shared a moment in that hospital room, but he did not know how their meeting now would be like. He had always been close to his father when he was young, even when he finished from the pilot collegiate at fourteen a whole year earlier than most. He had never addressed his father by his official title, only by what he chose to call him. Which often than not included words like old man, old timer or his personal favorite daddybear, a name he used to call his father when he was a boy. He could hear Kurama laughing as he walked through the numerous halls and tunnels in the mountain.

" Daddybear, ha! What sort of a name is that. You must have been such a cute little kid. Daddybear hehehe."

" Kurama would you shut up."

But Kurama did not shut up, not at all, he kept on laughing even till Naruto was standing face to face with his father, with his personal contingent of guards around him. Kurama chose that time to take control of Naruto's body and say.

" Hello daddybear." And then the coward retreated just like last time. Naruto clamped his hands over his mouth as his face burned red with embarrassment, jiraiya who was also standing there burst out laughing so hard he was holding his middle." Seriously who wouldn't laugh, when the grown up son of the high commander of the Konoha Confederacy comes up and calls him daddy bear.

Naruto could not meet his fathers eyes opting to look at his feet instead.

" Well hello Naruto, I take it that was Kurama just now." Naruto could only nod in embarrassment.

" Well anyway come over here and see something, it's the battleship that will be yours in a few weeks. This is only a hologram of it, since the real thing is sitting in the forbidden zone on state forty four. Its quite capable of housing thirty mecha pilots and their mechas including of course their maintenance crew, which also includes that of the ship, its engineers and system specialist. It also will house an additional two hundred foot soldiers which will be needed seeing as you are also being given a base planet of operations, but more on that later. The ship is a newly made model christened z class. While it is bigger than the s class it is not slower. On the contrary it is faster and has a weapon system that can blast a small moon to smithereens and leave a huge moon or planet scared." Minato paused to look at Naruto, who had stars on his face and looked like a kid at Christmas as he looked at the hologram of the ship. It looked like a toad in mid leap, not exactly but like a toad. He could even see some of the primary guns located on key points of the ship and a huge central canon right under the jaw.

" Naruto this is not a toy, even if it was made for you." At that comment Naruto had a puzzled look on his face as he turned to his father.

" what do you mean dad." Naruto did not seem to notice he had automatically called his father dad, regardless of the tension that was still between them.

" This ship took your Grandfather and me your entire life to build, we started it on the day we found out your mom was pregnant with you, twenty one years from today. It was supposed to be a coming of age gift, to outfit you and help you in your career as a pilot. But now its going to be your instrument of death, which you will use to protect and uphold the principles of our confederation and its people. A lot has happened Naruto, but I want you to know one thing your mother and I never stopped loving you. And your grandfather…the old man is your biggest fan. This is our gift to you. A gift we expect you to use, for you to embrace your dreams and protect your honor."

Naruto had never felt a more monumental responsibility in his life, he looked at his father and said.

" I promise you, I will not let you down. This is my promise to you. I give you my word I will never back down and I will never give up until I end this war and the uchiha for good." He turned to the hologram and asked in a quiet voice "what's her name?" only this time it was jiraiya who answered.

" This one is a boy, Naruto."

" Oh he is, well that's new. What's his name?"

" well my incredibly handsome grandson, his super, Almighty, planet destroying, enemy annihilating, babe hunting, baby making name is… Gamakichi."

Both Naruto and Kurama spoke out at the same time.

" What the hell kind of name is that."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this was the longest chapter I have written so far in any of my stories, you guys better review, it's the least you can do you know. But I need some constructive reviews. Anyway last chapter I asked for help in assigning mechas to the Konoha ten with the exception of sasuke and Sakura's, and also shino since someone else had given me a good idea for him. Also I left a quote somewhere in this chapter I want to see if anyone recognizes it . any way please pm me or review your ideas for mechas, please include a list of their abilities and weaknesses and what they look like. Also create a passive special ability and an active one. So please review tell me if there is a way to improve this story. In the inspiring words of the scorpion king. LIVE FREE AND DIE WELL.**

 **LIST AND CAPABILITIES OF THE SHIP CLASS SYSTEM.**

 **E class: single person battleship or in most cases a personal aircar. Battle capability equals that of a tank. The fire will stream jet are E class battle ship.**

 **D class: the d class ships usually seats as high as seven people, or in commercial purposes a merchant vessel of world or a transport( bus/taxi) on world.**

 **C class: the c class battle ship are able to ferry and house at least five mecha pilots, without a maintenance crew. It is a rapid response ship that delivers small teams of pilots to the battlefield. In commercial purposes its used to transport huge groups of people and or cargo(like a plane).**

 **B class: this ships can house at least seven mecha pilots for an extended time of about three to four months in space. It also transports large groups of people of world, mostly expeditions to new planets.**

 **A class: battle ship with high end capabilities, suitable for both on world terrains and off world space battles, can house a limited capacity of fifteen mechas and their maintenance crew and a squad of soldiers. Its commercial purpose is only for the transport of large group off settlers to new colonies and evacuation in case of disaster.**

 **S class: the big guns, highly devastating and can level a city filled with people in nothing less than five minutes. Cans house as high as twenty mecha pilots, and assigned crew. Two squads of soldiers and heavy artillery, so for lack of a better word this ship makes things go boom.**

 **Z class: gulp….. For now I have no idea what this ship can do, only its very big and super dangerous. This particular ship makes planets go boom, big boom. And the funny thing it was given to a twenty year old wet behind the ears boy as a GIFT!. What were they thinking. Death, swiftly and surely is the only thing this ship can bring. If you see it just one word RUN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

 **NEXT GENERATION PART TWO:**

 **THE KONOHA THIRTEEN:**

 **THE FORBIDDEN ZONE: STATE 44**

As soon as he walked into the cafeteria the whispers started, but no matter how hard he ducked his head Naruto knew everyone was watching him, they had looks on their faces, looks that he never thought could be directed at him. Hate. A strong word yes but the only thing that will suffice in this situation. He joined the line for lunch, but once he was there the people standing in front of him left to join other queues. He smothered the feeling of despair and went to the front of the line.

" We don't serve traitors here, move along." The waiter in front of him however just seemed to awaken his rage, what else did this people want him to do, to prove that he was sorry, he had put his life in danger solving and taking care of problems of national security that none of them had been able to solve for more than a decade. Because of him the uchiha had zero to no way whatsoever of keeping tabs and gaining info on the confederation and its military and commercial operations. He did not know what else to do, the constant bad vibe that he had been subjected to since his return has done nothing but diminish his self esteem and make him believe less in himself. Not to mention the nightmares were becoming more and more regular, coupled with everything that was going on he was weary and worn out, and it could be seen by how dull his vibrant blue eyes and yellow blond hair had become. It was almost as if he was drowning in an ocean of negativity.

" I don't want any trouble, just let me have my lunch and I will get out of your hair."

" Did you not hear what I said, or have you lost your hearing as well as your honor. We don't serve traitors and even if we did, I rather die than hand anything over to you." Then the server went as far as spitting on his face.

Now it was quite common knowledge that the God slayer of Konoha was sentient, and that it had somehow gained the ability to take control of his pilot's body for a short period of time. An even smaller circle limited to only Naruto's grandparents and his baby brother knew that the mecha loved his pilot like a friend and like a brother. Which prompted what happen next.

Kurama took control, as Naruto's eyes turned red and developed slits like a fox. Everyone now knew this as an indication Kurama had taken over. They might hate Naruto, but hey were quite aware of what a God slayer can do, now put that slayer in the body of someone who was considered the strongest soldier of his generation the potential for destruction was compressed and greatly increased. Which was why the server did not see the punch that broke his nose, or the move that broke his collar bone and dislocated his shoulder. From then on everything went to shit as every soldier in that cafeteria spiraled into conflict, and they all had one target Naruto.

Even with his physical prowess which was ten times above that of an average man could not help him keep up, Naruto knew for a fact Kurama could fight better than him due to the collective memory of all the people who had piloted him. But still that was not enough to prevent a soldier from stabbing him in the ribs with a fork, or smashing g a metal tray on the back of his head.

Naruto felt the pain being dished out on him and by him in this brawl he somehow found himself in, but he couldn't do anything about, he was essentially a prisoner In his own body as Kurama was still at the helm.

Kurama was to angry to listen to reason, smashing elbows into noses and power bombing unfortunate idiots into tables as he fought back, ignoring the numerous cuts and bleeding from all over his body. But a fight like this was futile, for every five guys and girls Kurama took out, ten more took their place. But with all the beating Kurama refused to back down, channeling the incredible will of Naruto and using it to push his body to the limit. Kurama understood what this people were feeling, what a huge and monumental ass his host had made for himself. But Kurama knew one thing though, Naruto was just a misguided child. A military kid who caved in at the first sigh of life outside of duty, responsibility and order. Naruto had felt trapped and that feeling had made him do something stupid. But the best this people could do was ignore him and avoid him, while their anger at him was justified their unnecessary blaming of him in regards to the lives lost was irrational. You can't blame to separate enemies for one crime, especially when one of the so cold enemy is one of your own. Without a clear enemy, you did not know what you were fighting for or who you are fighting. In this case fighting Naruto meant they are fighting themselves, someone once said ' _an empire that is torn down by outside forces can always rise from the ashes…but an empire that destroys itself is finished'._

" Enough!" that voice was loud enough to send shivers down the spine of anyone who heard it. Standing at the doorway and looking like something out of a nightmare was the sister of the high commander. General Shizune. She had a fearsome reputation of being totally ruthless on the battlefield and had more kills of enemy soldiers than any other person in history. She was a living breathing personification of death and she is feared just as much as she is respected and love.

" Are you soldiers or children, fighting with no form or control. Fighting like savages who have no reasons whatsoever to be a part of the military. Not to mention this despicable attitude you have all displayed here. Fighting one unarmed idiot, who I might mention is completely kicking your ass."

" I don't know who you are lady but you don't get to call my host and partner an idiot, that honor is reserved for me."

It was shocking to say the least, everyone was looking at Naruto like he had grown a second head, no one spoke to Shizune Senju like that. It was like asking for a death wish. Kurama brushed aside or warnings from Naruto who was now seriously wailing in fear of what might happen. Sure the woman in front of him had changed his diapers one too many times, and had taken him to parks, given him birthday gifts and teaching him to ride his first hover board. But she was still a general. A position you don't get by being cute and cuddly but by being the most ruthless and dangerous leader and killer you can be.

With a raised eyebrow Shizune, a praised Naruto's current state, for some reason that made Kurama extremely self conscious as he tried to stand up straighter even with a stab wound that was building profusely from his stomach. Kurama's attempt at looking more intimidating while covered with blood and scratches screeched to a halt as he had to wince in pain from standing up straight. He also noticed that most of the people here all had satisfied expressions on their faces. The look prompted a growl from him, as he stared them all down with his blazing red eyes. Shizune spoke up ending his more than successful attempt to make the remaining soldiers who were not on the floor writhing in pain squirm.

" I take it you are Kurama?"

" Yes I am, I take it that you're…..oh wait I don't care."

There was simultaneous gasp from everyone, even the person whose body was being driven. Kurama was still angry at the whole situation, and if he does not get him self under control soon, he was going to land them in a very uncomfortable place and leave him once again to face the aftermath. Shizune raised an eyebrow then went to stand directly in front of Kurama as she stared down at him, trying to bring and bare the full force of her will on the parasite. But it seemed Kurama was made of tougher stuff as he stared back at her in challenge without once breaking his gaze from her face.

" Well Kurama the God slayer, send the kid out. I need to talk with him, and do it fast, before things get ugly." At first Kurama was ready to retort, but another bout of pain through Naruto's body forced him to reconsider his position. Slowly the red in his eyes bled away as the beautiful sapphire blues that he was known for swam into focus.

" Aunt Shizune." She raised her hand stopping him from saying anything else.

" commander Naruto you are needed for briefing by the high commander, but it seems you are otherwise occupied with current state of wellbeing. So I will tell him you will be a little late, go get cleaned up commander. Meet up in the briefing room in two hours."

With her message delivered she turned curtly and left the cafeteria, without another word. Pain, guilt, disappointment. Naruto was not sure which word could best describe what he was feeling right now. She was his favorite aunt, of course she was his only aunt but still the way she ignored him and addressed him like a common passerby, mockingly calling him commander in front of everybody and leaving just like that, without a smidge of acknowledgement or recognition of the child she had helped raise. Shizune was like a mother to him, outside of his own mother and grandmother she was the only constant mother figure in his life. And then she left, she looked at him like he was worth nothing and left the cafeteria without a word. What she did not know is she left with his torn out heart in her hands.

As Hinata opened the door to the infirmary she stopped for a second. Not quite sure she was ready to see him, even if he was bleeding to death. After their farce of a wedding which was more of a contract signing they had consciously avoided each other, so far it was a good arrangement, up until he sent half the soldiers on this secret base to the ICU. All the doctors were busy looking after those whose bones and muscles he had damaged. Non of the doctors wanted anything to do with him at all, which prompted General Shizune to have take a look at him herself. Hinata had specialized training in field medications and was an intern to Naruto's grandmother tsunade during her free time, but one thing was for sure Naruto did not need her to take care of this injuries. He had a few bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder, multiple stab wounds in his abdominal and lower back region, his assailants were probably hoping to rupture and tear a vital organ. He needed stitches on his forehead and different parts of his body. But unlike his latest string of victims, Naruto's injuries were already getting healed, he made need to have some of the cuts and stab wounds cleaned to avoid infection, but otherwise he was doing way better than the others.

" I know you are there Hinata, there's no need to hide." She cursed silently, then went to his bed side. He was already sitting up on his bed, she avoided looking him in the eye as she took care of the rest of his injuries. It was a nerve grating silent work of torture and awkwardness. She would have done anything to be away from his area of influence presently. She heard a barely audible whisper that made her look up at Naruto.

" What did you say?" He looked unsure of his answer, choosing to stare at his hands as they lay on his laps.

" Am sorry for everything, am so sorry."

" An apology does not make everything you have done go away, it does not make the lives taken in the wake of your cowardice come back…..it does not save me from the humiliation of being left at an alter on my wedding day. It does not mend my broken heart or trust. So save your apologies, no body wants it and I certainly don't need it. I moved on from you a long time ago. Whatever is between us now is just for the benefit of the confederation." She knew most of those comments was a lie, but quite honestly she was not ready to forgive him or trust him. In fact she was not sure she ever will.

The things Naruto did, for whatever reasons he did them for had scared her badly, she had moved on and learnt to let go of her pain. She had let the wound heal, but the scars will never fade. She was stuck with them for the rest of her life. Sometimes its better, especially when she was with Menma, because in a way he made her forget. Not everything. But enough to make the occasional hurt fade into obscurity.

And it was all because of him, all his fault that she had to rely on someone else's strength to go on with her life. He made her weak and pathetic, he made her make a mistake with a wrong person, now the whole confederation thinks she is a woman who can't keep her leg closed. He made her change and for that she would forever hate him, no matter how much love she still had left in her heart for him.

" I did not mean to hurt you or anyone else, I did not think my actions through. You have no idea how sorry I am, you have to believe me when I say I had no intentions whatsoever to hurt you, please forgive me."

She forced her self to look into those intense blue eyes she had spent many years dreaming off and the last three years having nightmares off. She needed to look him in the eye as she said this, so that he could read her meanings loud and clear and see everything he had done to her in her eyes. Because if there was one thing her former friend knew how to do, was to read a person and their emotional state only by just looking at them in the eye, he had a gift to connect with people and feel what they felt. She was hoping he saw her pain, and that he felt a thousand times more than what she had.

" You tend to always do the things you don't mean Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And if you are truly sorry about your mistakes then help us win this war, that might be your only hope of redemption in the eyes of all these other people you have hurt. But let's be clear one thing, if you are searching for forgiveness from me you are barking up the wrong tree. Because to be honest I don't have it in me to forgive you, because when I look at you all I feel is nothing. I moved on and in doing so I erased everything about you that connects us. Right now you are just a stranger I happen to abhor.

The half lie had the desired effect, the tears that rapidly swam into view in his eyes delivered a sort of satisfaction to her. She hurt him. But the question is why did she feel like she just raked claws over her own heart. Every thing was so confusing she wanted to make a quick getaway, to be far away from Naruto and the two opposite ways he made her feel. How can you love someone so much and at the same time hate him with an equal intensity, her world was completely out of focus. Focus she needed for what was about to come. As she attempted to leave she felt his hands clamp down on her wrist. The feeling sent electrical currents racing the entire length of her body, she felt her heartbeat racing, and then she felt the stirrings of the dormant nanites in her system react from the way he made her body react. From the soles of her feet to the crown of her head, he made her feel weired, he made her feel like she was being torn in half.

" Naruto what the hell do you want from me? Let me go, before am forced to break your wrist."

" I just want my best friend back, even though you can never love me like before I just want my friend back. Because I don't think I can go on with you hating me. Its already so hard for me to wake up every morning and look at myself in the mirror when I knew I hurt you so badly, I hurt everyone so badly. But in all my time away I never forgot you Hinata, I knew I made a mistake when Sakura did not show up, but I was too scared to come home. I was a coward. I still am."

He was crying now, it made her heart break all over again, because during their time growing up, Hinata had always hated when people were hurt, but it was always worse when it was Naruto who was hurt, she had loved him so much she always shared his pain. This time was no different. But this time her animosity towards him could not bring her to feel sorry for him, even if she felt his pain it was masked by the hate that had taken root in her heart.

" That Hinata is dead, you killed her the day you left and never looked back. And yes you are a coward, which is a far cry from the boy I grew up with, and believe me when I tell you this I am glad you hate yourself, am glad you loath your very existence as much as everyone else does. Because you deserve nothing less. But before I go and leave you her to wallow in your pool of self pity, I need you to tell me why you left and who the fuck is Sakura's!"

It almost looked like he had seen a ghost when she asked that final question, he withdrew his hand from her wrist and Hinata knew he was going to try and hide this, whatever shame it was that was preventing him from telling anyone the truth about why he left. He was going to be a coward again, but she would not allow that. She wanted to know why the boy she loved broke her heart into a million pieces, he owed it to her, she needed answers.

" If there should be any hope of us ever salvaging or creating a relationship, considering we are married. You better come clean, or I will never look you in the face again."

She knew she had him, the best way to play someone like Naruto or at least someone in his situation was to use their guilt or In most cases their sense of morality. She gave a little smile because she knew, she was going to get her answers.

" The reason I left, is the same reason you hate me Hinata."

" And what reason is that?"

" I fell in love." For a while she said nothing, and then the ramifications of what he just said slammed into her.

" What?"

" Somewhere around our fourteenth birthday, just before our graduation I met another intern of my grandmother's. I don't know if you knew her since you were also an intern then but her name is Sakura's."

Hinata did in fact know the girl he was talking about, she kept mostly to herself but was able to get the attention of Naruto's grandmother more than any other intern. She was intelligent and intellectual from the brief times they had interacted. She gave him a nod to continue his tale.

" She was different from most girls Hinata, to me I felt she loved me for me. I always understood that one day you and I would end up married. That our union would legally solidify an alliance between our two families, that would enable us to pool our resources in our battle against the uchiha and cover our bases from any threat from the other elemental powers. I felt it was inevitable that I had to love you, and that you had to love me back. Because we were getting married to each other, I felt like we did not have a choice In choosing who to love. I felt trapped, but one thing that is true is that I loved you too. The only thing was that it did not feel real, it felt suffocating, every time I looked at you in the eye and you smiled at me, it made me worry and wonder if you were going through the same thing that I was going through. If you felt you were left without a choice in loving me.

Sakura's put a lot of things in perspective for me, whereas you always wanted me to be happy, Sakura's as never remiss In telling me the hard truth and kicking my ass to show me the error of my ways. You on the other hand were ferocious in one thing only, protecting me. To me it was as if you were acting this way because you felt you owned me and I owned you. It made me unhappy we both did not have a choice in loving each other. It felt forced and unreal. Eventually Sakura's was leaving and in the time we had known each other I had really come to love her, coincidentally her day of leaving fell on our supposed wedding day, I was prepared to go on with our wedding, to fulfill my responsibility to our families. Then Sakura sent a message, she said it was the last chance for us to truly be together and be happy. When that message came I was standing in a room with my best man and brother Menma. He heard everything and he told me that if this would make me happy I should go for it. I told him I was worried about you and that I could not leave, but Menma told me how you two connected and that you were both in love but was trapped by the betrothal between us. He said me leaving was the only way we could all be happy. I told him to tell my parents where I was but only if he gave me a head start. He knew exactly where I was going to be for the whole of the three years I was gone. Sakura's and I would have met up on the wave colony and built a life there together, at least that was the plan. But she never showed up. I was heartbroken too, but I held out hope if she never came you or my family will come get me and beat the crap out of me. But months turned to years and no one came. By then I was to ashamed of myself to come home. And then when I come home, I found out you and Menma are together and there were some rather unsavory rumors about you. And to make matters worse Sakura got married to the third son in line for the uchiha fortune. A guy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. The very same guy who the uchiha family wanted your parents to get you married to. Sakura's married him a week after I left and she now has a daughter for him. But one other thing that bothered me was the fact that Menma knew exactly where I was for three years, yet not once did he send a message or tell the rest of you people where I was. So that's what happen, I was played for a fool, and people died. In the end everyone now hates me.

Hinata felt like he was playing her for a fool. But the conviction in which he told his story was undeniable. He might have left for three years but that was not enough time for him to learn how to lie this good. She grew up with him so she knew and had made fun of him multiple times for the fact that Naruto did not know how to lie. But still he had been able to keep his relationship with Sakura secret, so honestly she was not sure she ever knew him at all.

" Do you expect to believe that, as far as I know this could be another one of your lies."

" I have never lied to you about anything serious Hinata, I might have kept secrets but I have never lied to you." She knew he was right about that, but his story was something she found so hard to believe, because if it was true a significant amount of pain and heartache could have been avoided if Menma had told everyone where Naruto was. She shook her head, even if things had to end between Menma and her now that she and Naruto were married, she refused to doubt him now. But a part of her was desperate to believe Naruto, to be reassured that the boy she loved would have returned to her, if not for some extenuating circumstances and his shame at his actions. But this was one side of the story, she had to hear what Menma had to say about this accusations. As she turned to leave she felt him hold her hands again, and like last time she felt her body react to his presence.

" Even if you ask him, he will deny it. He will not tell you the truth."

With her back still turned to him she replied. " You don't know Menma Naruto, and who knows if any of what you just told me is true."

" You are right Hinata, I don't know Menma. But I can confidently say you don't know him either. As for if what I just told you is a lie. Well there is a possibility its all just a load of bull shit, or its most probable the truth, but if you choose not to believe me, you might continue dining with a snake. If you want to know the truth you have to find out for yourself and see if my story checks out. We leave in a week, that's more than enough time for your investigations. But take an advice from someone who once knew you better than you might ever know yourself, and because I care about you. Don't trust Menma and please stay away from him. He helped me ruin my life, but while I am taking full responsibility for my actions, Menma had abused my trust and used it to get me out of the way. He gave me the very rope and push I used to hang myself, he can just as easily do the same to you.

Hinata hurried out of the infirmary with more questions than answers, she needed everything to fall right in place so she could focus on her mission. She might have moved on but she still needed closure and she needed it now.

The briefing room was packed. Most of it just had soldiers doing what ever it was they were doing, which involved mostly going round the huge round conference table to the big screen behind his father. There were other people sitting around the table. Naruto could safely say he knew most of them if not all, they were all his former classmates and friends, it seems it was time fore him to meet his specialized team.

" Father forgive me for my lateness, I ran into some problems a few hours back."

" In here Naruto you will address me as commander or sir, is that understood." It was to Naruto's great credit, that his facial recognition did not change or falter in the wake of his fathers rather public rejection, yes it hurt but he was a soldier, he had made enough mistake by letting his emotions rule him.

" yes sir." At his reply almost everyone caught the look of discomfort and hurt on Minato's face. It was common knowledge both father and son used to have a penchant for forgoing proper protocol and calling each other father and son wherever they were.

" Well to get this meeting on the way, I will like to introduce your officers, they will serve under you and help you run the Gamakichi and the base that's being made available for you. First of all let me Introduce Shikamaru Nara, a major, and son of our head tactician. He is also a pilot of a super mecha called the Shado Kurai ( shadow dark) he will serve as your teams tactician, you know each other from the collegiate, so to put it bluntly he is your second in command. But he shall be sending me some weekly reports to me. Make no mistake Naruto he is here to keep an eye on you.

Next of course is Hinata, you already know her better than anyone else here, she pilots a legendary mecha she inherited from her father called the Yoru Tsuki ( night moon). Her mecha is one half of a pair, the other which is piloted by her cousin Neji. Which of course brings us to the third member, Neji hyuga, you know him as a combat prodigy but his job would mostly be as a scout, his Mecha is also a legendary its called the Hi San ( day sun). Next is your weapons expert Ten-Ten she is the only one to have beaten your record in regards to weapons. She is a trained pilot, but she only drives the military issued mecha. But her main job is to make sure your ship is always in battle ready condition, she is very good at what she does, in fact she is the best. Next we have Inuzuka Kiba. I believe you were rivals in the academy, he is the son of our scout commander, so which means he will work mostly with Neji, but as you well know he is a heavy hitter, he pilots a super mecha that has been in his family for generations called Haiiro no Tsume ( grey claw). Next we have Yamanaka Ino, she is also a heir from a huge family, she is also a trained analyst, and psychologist. Her job is more in tandem with Shikamaru, but its mainly to help you outmaneuver your enemy, not all battles are won with big guns. She pilots a super mecha called the Baishu ( takeover). Next up is rock Lee, demolitions expert, and an expert in frontal assault and charge tactics. As you guys would say he is a one man army, best in his graduating class in combat, and ties with Neji for the most impressive results in sanctioned combat missions. A specialized mecha was made for him by the Namikaze corporation, it's a next generation rapid deployment mecha called the Sen Ha ( thousand leafs). Next on the list is Sai, trained assassin and espionage specialist, the shortest time ever in infiltrating a military base and your grandfather's personal student. He also had a specialized mecha made for him called the Yume no Gaka ( dream painter). And then we have Choji Akimichi, he is also a demolitions expert, but he tends to be more destructive, he is a heavy gun and quite proficient in heavy assault rifles and explosives he is the pilot of the Aka Butafurai ( red butterfly). Which brings us to our tenth member, his name is Shino Aburame expert tracker, and mechanic. He has a degree in nanites application and study. He is the pilot of the Chisana ( tiny) next we have your brother Menma, the only person quite capable of keeping up with you, just like you he is an all round jack of all trades. He is here because two unpredictable assets will always throw the enemy in disarray, he pilots a super mecha I built for him called the Shi Kaze ( death wind). Next of course is your sister Neliel, expert in hand to hand combat. Fastest combatant in her graduating class, expert marksman and medic. The mecha she pilots should be very familiar to you since you designed it yourself, but for the benefit of others she pilots the first legendary mecha to be built in almost two hundred years the Shimai ( sister). And last but not the least there is Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of the president of the confederation. A prodigy among prodigy, and just like you Naruto he is an all round combatant. His job on your ship would be to learn from you, after all he is your student. He pilots a legendary mecha that has been in his family for generation, a mecha I am sure you are very familiar with, the Kasai Saru ( fire monkey). And that all the people of importance on your ship Naruto. Of course there are engineers and other maintenance personnel on the ship with your team, but they will answer to you. Now your first mission is to get your ship to an unnamed moon in the border space. The moon was a victim of a failed Terra forming operation, now its just a moon that only supports life in a forest the size of the capital city, every where else lacks oxygen or have extremely harmful gases. A base has been made there, it is well hidden, and it will give you a place when you need to lay low. It will take you at least a month to get there, so on the way you will be taking care of some missions for the confederacy. So is there any questions."

No body said anything, instead choosing to give their attention to the commander.

" Well in the aspect of now questions, I need you guys to reacquaint for old friends and connect for strangers, in other words get to know each other. At ease soldiers I know you all will do our confederation proud.

And then he left, he left Naruto in a room of people who might quite probably hate him. Kurama who had been silent for most of everything to a point Naruto wondered where he was finally spoke up.

" This can't be good."

" Way to state the obvious, captain obvious."

" You said obvious two times Naruto."

" I know what I said. I just hope I know what to do."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this was probably the suckiest chapter I could have written, but I wanted to introduce the rookies so that I can get into the good stuff. Writing this chapter reminded me how much I hated filler chapters, but I think it will work out. So guys please read and review, your inputs are greatly appreciated and taken into consideration. Any way am also in a bind, so I need someone to suggest the next arc of the story, and it needs to have a major battle. So just send me your idea and the person whose as team Naruto will have to kick. Any way thanks for reading guys. LIVE FREE AND DIE WELL.**

 **THE THIRTEEN OFFICERS AND THEIR MECHAS.**

 **SHIKAMARU NARA:** **the only child of the Confederacy's top tactician, a gifted strategist but very lazy. He pilots the super mecha called the Shado Kurai. A dark and slim humanoid mecha, with a very advance ability at camouflage, it is also know as the cyber mecha for its ability to hack into the systems of another mecha and control it to a variable degree, it is one of two mechas capable of doing this.**

 **HINATA HYUGA:** **she is complicated, but she is also a gifted combatant, medic, scout. She juggles a military career along with her duties as a princess, a duty which may now include being the wife of her commander on the Gamakichi. She pilots a legendary mecha that is one part of a pair with the ability to combine into a full mecha thereby creating a God class mecha. Like all legendary mecha it has been in her family for generations and with every generation the mecha has evolved as it changed hands, with the family upgrading it with new technology it has become quite formidable and well known. Her mecha is a dark blue silver toned mecha with a special visor that enables her three sixty vision, it is called the Yoru Tsuki**

 **NEJI HYUGA:** **a prodigy of the hyuga family and is know to have the best defense of anyone from his generation, he is rather aloof and arrogant but he is extremely loyal, a combat prodigy deadly in hand to hand combat, those who choose to fight him at close quarters tend to have broken bones and torn muscles. He pilots a grey black mecha that shares the same special visor as its twin, it called the HI San.**

 **TEN-TEN:** **an orphan girl who struggled and made her way through the military ladder by her talent and hardwork alone. She is a weapons expert, and can comfortably use every know and catalogued weapon in the elemental galaxy. She has only pilots standard issue military mechas, but she is quite formidable enough with it that she could go toe to toe with a super class mecha and still win.**

 **KIBA INUZUKA:** **a big talker, but he is one of the few who can back up his words with action, he is described as a hound with a penchant for sniffing and tracking enemies in the vastness of space, but regardless he is one of the heavy hitters, well known for his hit and run tactics. The nanites that help him pilot his mecha have a central Ai system that comes on when he pilots his legendary mecha. The Ai Akamaru helps him track and can pilot his mecha remotely when he is not in it, basically it's a more mechanical and creepier version of Kurama. Kiba pilots the super mecha called Haiiro no Tsume.**

 **INO YAMANAKA:** **spoilt brat, but she is also a master analyst and psychologist, capable of thinking like the enemy, and the go to torturer of any captives. Her super Mecha is a family heirloom, with capabilities quite similar to Shikamaru mecha. But her ability to control a person's mecha include having the ability to damage the central core motherboard, causing a chain reaction that will cause a mecha to go critical, thereby exploding and killing its pilot in the process. She pilots a milk and yellow like themed super mecha called the Baishu.**

 **ROCK LEE:** **a busy body and exercise fanatic, one track minded but extremely loyal. Master combatant and demolitions expert, which always usually involves him shooting big guns and punching holes through walls, his nanites were injected into him at a bound age, the were defective, they increased his speed and strength exponentially making him the strongest of them in regards to physical strength unless Choji is added into the equation. He pilots a mecha built for him by his sponsors the namikaze family, it is called SEN HA.**

 **SAI:** **an assassin with no social skills what so ever, but has the queen of all things social for a girlfriend. Sai is an artist, know for his espionage and spying skills, it is well known there is not a lock he can't pick, a system he could not hack, and a place he could not enter, not to mention a person he can't kill. He is known as the perfect super spy. He pilots a specialized mecha made for him by the namikaze called the Yume no Gaka**

 **CHOJI AKIMICHI:** **a fat young man with issues about his weight. But he is still one of the strongest fighter besides Rock Lee. He is a demolitions expert, and a giant gun toting softy who would rather not eat meat because he feels sympathy for when the fighting starts, Choji is always usually the most bloody. He pilots a super mecha called the Aka Butafurai.**

 **SHINO ABURAME:** **quiet, strange and reclusive, he is the most educated of his peers and has a fascination for microscopic organisms. There is nothing he can t find, and if he touches you once the nanites in his body will transfer just a few bugs to map a body's pathway or system, that way he can just make them go boom when he was faced with an enemy. He pilots a legendary mecha called the Chisana.**

 **Menma Namikaze:** **super handsome and known in most political circles because of who his father is. A jack of all trades without a special field of interest. He is deadly and well oriented. He pilots a super mecha called Shi Kaze.**

 **NELIEL NAMIKAZE:** **she's a deadly marksman, but she is also quite known for her speed and strength on the battlefield. She prefers to keep her fight at a distance, but she is also quite formidable in single combat. She pilots the first ever built legendary mecha in all most two hundred years or more. It is called the Shimai.**

 **KONOHAMARU SARUTOBI:** **the rather attached student of naruto. He is a prodigy, graduating the collegiate at fifteen a quite capable young man who is still deciding his path of expertise in the military. He pilots the legendary mecha called Kasai Saru.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX:**

 **TAKE OFF AND FIRST CONTACT:**

Dinner was a somber affair, it was the night before they had to leave and his parents had organized a dinner for the whole team. Naruto did not feel like this was a good idea, considering he has not been able to make any connection with anyone of them. Though he had spent the past week secretly observing them and trying to get a feel of their character as individuals. He knew all of them with the exception of Sai, this were people he had trained beside, people who had dreamed of a better future along side him, people he had let down.

He was quite ready to make amends for all of his mistakes, but he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong, what exactly he could not say, but the feeling has been following him incessantly for days on end it was beginning to make him jumpy and paranoid.

" I still think you are just nervous Naruto, it is to be expected considering your father wants to put you on a ship with people who would rather kill you in your sleep."

" Kurama you don't know that. I have faith in my comrades, even if they have lost faith in me. So I don't believe any one of them will try to kill me, except for Menma though, the guy has been a little off since I returned."

" Well just be careful Naruto, I don't want to have to kill any of your old friends in a bid to protect you, in fact if they don't behave themselves and treat you fairly there will be no God slayer in play when it really matters."

Naruto was quite surprised at the extreme measures Kurama was willing to go in his bid to keep him safe and happy, even going so far as condemning lives in the process. Strange as that sounds, it brought a warm feeling to his chest. He might not be able to see and feel the disembodied voice in his head with a penchant for snarky and rude remarks but he never felt this closer to anyone else in his life.

" Commander Naruto are you okay?"

The question brought him out of his musings, he looked up to see every member of his team all looking at him, he reckoned he was talking out loud again during his conversation with Kurama, it was hard to differentiate whether Kurama was real and right beside him or just the monster in his head. He moved his gaze to the person who asked the question, it was Kiba which prompted him to raise his eyebrows, in this group Kiba is one of the few people he actually had a chance of growing up with, before meeting the others at the collegiate. So while it came as a surprise, he knew Kiba only called him commander in a effort to mock him.

" We have known each other since we were seven Kiba, I get that you are angry with me, but all I can tell you is get over it. I know what I did, I live it everyday and night with the nightmares that plague me. So please if there is no hope for us to be friends again, we can at least try to have a good working relationship together, since all our survival depends on each other. So in that regard don't ever call me commander without the proper tone of respect. If you are not willing to be my friend anymore I can deal with that, what I won't deal with is any form of insubordination or insurrection. You don't like me, non of you do I get it, honestly I do. I know most of you better than you know yourselves which is why as much as it pains me to say this, I am left with no other choice, this war we are about to get thrown into has taken a lot from each and every one of us, but let's face it of all the people in this room it has taken the most from me, it has taken the love of my parents, the trust of my friends, the love of my family, and my it has taken away any and all dreams I ever had for my future. Now I have to deal with it as it is, so all you better stop whining and feeling angry and betrayed like a bunch of children, this is war there is no space for such petty feelings and emotions. In this voyage of ours if you give me a chance, I will try to make it up to you but if you are not willing and just want to hold on to your anger and feelings of betrayal, then you better not let those feelings come in the way of any orders I give or any situation we find ourselves that require our cooperation because if such feelings surface during a crucial moment and ends up being consequential for us. I will throw you out an airlock and turn you to dust with a blast from my ships engine. Now if you excuse me I need to sleep, see you all at 0500 tomorrow, good night gentlemen, ladies." With his mind spoken, Naruto left the dining room.

Kiba spoke up with a voice that was laden with as much surprise as was written on his face.

" But he didn't answer my questions."

But of all of them, only Shikamaru had been able to notice that Naruto's left eye had taken on a red hue, their commander was talking, but he was not the only one giving a warning, now he had to deal with an overprotective sentient mecha with a penchant for destruction. He leaned back on his chair and muttered.

" Why does my life have to be so damn troublesome, damn you Naruto."

He was in the garden again, lately he seemed to be coming back here more and more, he understood the peace this place brought to him, it was a place of reflection and tranquility, a place where he could be happy. Though today the garden seemed less vibrant, like it was dying, he put his hands to particular shrub of sunflowers and his hands came back red and stained with blood, he took a step back startled, and was surprised to find himself standing in a pool of blood, blood that seemed to be flowing from him and every living thing in the vicinity. He was wracked with a body shaking cough that had him vomiting blood as he clutched his stomach in pure agony, he felt so tired, so lost. Maybe it would be better if he just lied down and gave up, he was already dying so what was the use of fighting. A shrill scream pulled him out of his wallowing, it was Natsu and he was screaming and shouting for Naruto, pushing through his pain and agony Naruto got up and started running to the direction of the voice, the world faded away as all he could focus on was the anguished cry of his little brother, he took the corners and bends as went past hedged that had grown thorny limbs that slashed and cut at him as he ran to the center of the garden. When he got there he was met with a familiar sight, his family all dead on the ground, with his little brother being choked by a figure in dark clothing, with dark hair and red eyes, eerie red eyes and a personality so malevolent Naruto felt suffocated. As Naruto made to go get his brother his legs twisted in agony and he fell down to the floor in a heap, looking down he saw his legs separated at the knees only hanging on with the barest string of flesh. He paid it no mind as he crawled towards his brother's assailant. Before he could get close the assailant brought his hand and shoved it through his brother's chest. With wide eyes Naruto screamed.

" Wake up, Naruto wake up its only a dream."

He opened his eyes, and was treated to the sight of his entire family in his room, including Hinata. His mother was the one who had woken him up, seeing her here not hurt or dead made him break down in tears as he held her. She clutched him like he was her last line of defense, she sang to him and rocked him just like she always did when he was younger, and then she cried with him. It was one thing for a mother to be angry with her son for his mistakes and even go so far as alienating him from herself. But it was also another thing for her to see her child in this much agony. As a family they all lived on the same floor of the mansion, so they all knew Naruto had been having nightmares every night since he returned. He always woke up, after a few minutes of crying and talking in his sleep, but this time was worse, he was screaming and trashing around. His pain woke them all up, it made them all realize she was sure, that they had forgotten the principles they had built their family on, duty to your family comes first before anything else. Now they had betrayed that belief by letting Naruto suffer his torment alone, now it was to late to mend their relationship since he was leaving this morning. While the fact he was having nightmares will call his state of mind into question, this mission was going to go on, regardless of any findings. She laid him back on his bed and brushed his sweat slicked hair out of his face, he was asleep again and he looked peaceful. Kushina sent everyone else out of his room and back to their beds, including her husband. Except Natsu was a little stubborn and chose to stay with her, she climbed the bed and brought her son's head to her chest, as is sensing her presence he curled his body into his mother's like a baby, a baby that was actually taller than his mother, not to be outdone Natsu climbed on her other side and rested his head on his mother's chest, putting his ear to her beating heart, then he reached across her and held the hand of his sleeping brother.

Any body can say what they had to say about her son and what he had done, but tonight nothing will stop her from being his mother, and when he comes back, she will be ready to show him the love she had denied him this past few months in abundance.

Gamakichi was a very huge ship, spanning two hundred meters in length and a hundred and forty in height. His main body was round with a cockpit for a head just like a toad, he also had two set of limbs that extended from his body. They two at the back house two contemporary engines and also serves as the ships cargo area, the two front limbs however both housed a high density plasma cannon, that has the ability to fire concentrated blast with a temperature two times that of a stars surface. Hinata looked all of a bit impressed with the ship, for the foreseeable future, the ship will be her home, and she will be stuck on it with both Naruto and Menma, today they will let everyone know the truth, that they had already been married, She was apprehensive about how Menma would react. She was just a huge ball of confusion and twisted emotion, she was now calling a lot of things she had believed into question, especially in regards to Naruto. After his speech yesterday she realized he was right and that as soldiers they had a duty to put their personal feelings aside for the sake of the greater good. She was willing to do so, but not entirely. Naruto was as much tormented as any other person who had been a victim of this war, she could not really say she understood the depth of what he had been going through. She had moved next door to him after their wedding, giving her self front row seats to his constantly ever waking nightmare, their rooms were adjoined and had a door that led to the other, so many times she had wanted to open that door and just walk up to him and comfort him, and to take away his pain, other times she would gleefully wish him more pain, hoping that he suffered as much as she did when he left. Before her mother died she always told Hinata that love is a strange emotional state. Sometimes it could mask itself behind other emotions masquerading as something else, most usually when love does that each party end up hurting each other badly. Other times love just wants a chance, no matter how hard you try to suppress it, it will always want out. She was no longer a child so she would not be scared to admit she still loved Naruto, but her resentment for him was as real as the stars in the sky, even if what he said about his disappearance was true, he had countless chances to come home and make things right but instead he chose to remain in hiding like a coward and left many people to suffer in his absence, there are just some things that love can not heal.

She went into the ship, entering from the loading area under it, one of the few hundred workers on the ship took her bag from her, they were probably going to put it in hers and Naruto's shared room. She and Naruto had to share his captains quarters under orders from their parents, the reason being they had to produce a heir for both their families and the most probable candidate to be the next pilot of Kurama the God slayer. She understood their reasoning, but sometimes their parents could be incredibly naïve, how did they expect her to get pregnant when they were on a battle ship heading to a war riddled region of space. Not to mention the amount of tension on board, she supposed she could always leave if she got pregnant, but the thought of Naruto touching her had her scared and excited at the same time.

She eventually made her way to the cockpit, the rest of her team was there, the cockpit was a circular room with a huge window of reinforced glass, there was a circular table that was divided in half to give the shape of a full moon, both tables had a myriad of holographic computer and displays, they also had various technicians clustered around them, Naruto was already on the captain's chair, a complete far cry from the emotional wreck of a man who is plagued by nightmares.

It took a while for everything to be set in place, as the various technicians were all walking about checking the ship and making the final touches and preparations for take off. Slowly the officers all trickled in, all of them to stand in a line with her as they all took a position of attention. They were all soldiers, and both Naruto and the high Commander had made it quite clear what a challenge to his authority will put down. They were soldiers, born and bred right from breath, they knew how to act like one, but they were all still human and taking orders from a person you don't like will most definitely affect your mission performance, such a situation happening at an inopportune moment could spell doom for them all, which is why she wondered and contemplated how Naruto will handle and bridge the gap to his officers, if he can do that then he would have the entire crew of his ship utterly and completely loyal to him, but that is if he can get along with his officers, perfectly.

A beeping sound came up, and a holographic screen lit up, encompassing the entire front of the bridge/cockpit. On it the face of the high Commander could be seen, it was as if he had come to give final mission quotas and warnings, everyone immediately took a serious gaze and stood at attention, even Naruto got up from the captain's chair and stood at attention to receive the orders of his father the high commander.

" My sources tell me all preparations has been completed and you will all be ready to move out within the half hour, the Confederacy will keep in touch with you sparingly. Due to how busy the uchiha have been we believe they have smuggled more than their fair share of spies onto the ship, so you are only allowed to make contact with us once every two months unless in case of emergencies. Also you will utilize the specially coded language used by the secret assassin and tactics division. At the moment only four of people on this ship can use that language. Which includes you Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai. The final person is a mole personally planted by me, for the sake of his mission his identity will be a secret.

Furthermore we have received intelligence that on your way to the border space a b class cargo freighter has been spotted, we believe they might be out of fuel and are trapped, but its most probable that they are a trap, they are directly on your path to the planet that will be your home base, due to the close proximity there is no way to avoid interception, we also believe they may be laying a siege on the base situated on the planet. Even though the planet is very small, its unique topographical, and atmospheric feature make it quite valuable. Due to that no one can be sure why that ship is there, it is not carrying any markings to affiliate it with any of the elemental powers or the uchiha family. But in this situation we are to keep our fingers crossed, when you get there Naruto try for a diplomatic approach, the more we know, the more angles we can use in finally ending this war, attempt capture if possible, but if there is any problem or situation that raises suspicion and you are unable to capture, put them down. Permanently."

The serious tone of the commander sent a shiver down everyone's spine, hinata could attests to the fact that more than once she had been in contact with the ferocious aura and ruthlessness of Minato Namikaze. He commanded power with his every word and action that a normal will be completely cowed in his presence, he was a dangerous man, but he looked so innocent, just like his son. They both had a face that seemed to prefer having fun than fighting a war. That face had made countless opponents of theirs underestimate them, which usually ended up with those opponents dead or hospitalized. She took her attention back to the screen as it seemed Minato was about to give more orders.

" The future of the Confederacy lies in the hands of you and your crew Naruto. Son on behalf of the confederation, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Ten-Ten, Shino Aburame, Sai, Rock Lee, Menma Namikaze, Konohamaru Sarutobi, and Hinata Hyuga Namikaze, I salute you. And I am not remiss in saying that all our hopes of ending this war and making the Uchiha answer for their crimes against us are riding on your shoulders. Good luck and Godspeed."

With that the hologram winked out, but every one had a shocked face, especially Menma, they were all liking at Hinata and Naruto. With Minato adding his family name behind hers, it was more than enough proof to let everyone know that she was already Married to one of the namikaze brothers. But with the shocked look on Menma's face, those of them in the bridge, could safely eliminate Menma from that list. Hinata's eyes met with Naruto's, and for that moment, it portrayed so many emotions and feelings that she could not deal with, Menma had an ugly look on his face, and with the way he was approaching Hinata, she knew he was going to make a scene. Menma was someone who liked attention, and he loved it so much that sometimes he always subconsciously make a scene out of anything and everything. Right now this was not something she was ready to deal with, hurriedly she left the bridged, making a tactical retreat from Menma's anger and Naruto's remorse and soulful eyes, once she has gotten her head on straight, then she would be ready to grab the proverbial bull by the horns. But on thing was certain once that wrestling match ends it is going to make thing a whole lot messier.

" Initiating lift off sequence." The droning sound of Gamakichi gave an incredibly tense and anxious feeling in the pit of Naruto's stomach. Of course that could also be from the fact that Menma was trying to bore a hole through his head with an angry glare that just won't go away.

Hinata's abrupt exit was more than enough to let everyone know what was going on. They had gotten married in secret and her current or due to recent events ex boyfriend was seriously pissed off.

The whole atmosphere was a lot tenser, and while Naruto was sure he could get his officers in line, the most pressing concern right now was how he could forged a relationship with them, or rekindle it. Rome was not built in a day, so he knew he did not have much choice but to face this whole issue head on, but keep in mind that he had to take everything slow and steady. Right now all they had was a professional relationship, and what he was aiming for was a relationship built on trust and mutual understanding, he wanted his friends back, but right now he had a lot on his plate.

" Activating primary engines and thrusters." Gamakichi sounded like a brat, the AI that governs the whole operations of the ship, was personally designed by jiraiya, and the lecherous old man that he is decided to make the AI have a voice that is extremely childish and irritating, apparently he was aiming to create a factor that would lighten the atmosphere he knew would be tense.

" Core engine and photon drives at seventy percent capacity, activating secondary engines and life support features.

" Core engine at one hundred percent, commencing lift up in…."

"5…...4….….3…..2….1"

The sound of Gamakichi lifting up from the ground was like a sound of thunder crashing against a hundred foot glass building. Naruto held onto the armrest of his captain's chair, and feasted his eyes on the rapidly approaching clouds, he could feel the gazes of his officers as they were sitting behind. The feeling of initial velocity was a bit nauseating, but soon enough the ship was stabilized as they were now whipping thorough a veritable bank of clouds. They all had to admire the beauty in front of them, as the clouds seemed to sparkle when the dying rays of the evening sun touched them. Everyone by some unspoken agreement was silent, this was the last beautiful sight of home they will get, before they have to spend endless months in space and a backwater moon planet that was not Terra formed properly.

Soon enough the clouds came to an end, and they were greeted with the view of open space, of endless stars and beauty beyond compare. But in this case non of them were willing to pay attention to the beauty that space had to offer, because as far as anything goes they were looking a a battlefield, and extremely large battlefield. It was like a malevolent evil entity of vast blackness and stars that will coax them to give their best for a future they might not see, instead they were looking at what could potentially be their graveyard. They could be destroyed and their bodies left to float in the vast reaches of space and wait for a time as such when they might get caught in the gravity of a planet or star. They were looking at death and there was nothing beautiful about it.

" Lift off successful, we are now out of the planets gravitational pull cruising at twenty million kilometers and hour. Now disengaging core engine. Reverting power to primary and secondary engine thrusters, estimated time of arrival to the border space three days, nine hours, twenty six minutes and four seconds, have a nice trip, now you got any treats for me?"

Naruto did not know whether to laugh or cry, this ship he could already tell was going to get on his nerves a lot, but as far as he was concerned Gamakichi was a memento of love from both his father and grandfather, so he was quite willing to deal with the somewhat strange personality the ship has. Though for the life of him he had no particular idea what kind treats to give a ship the size of an Olympic stadium.

Naruto busied himself by moving round and checking the status of the ship, trying to familiarize himself with Gamakichi various functions and abilities. He also had to keep an eye on his crew members, there was literary quite hundreds of people on this ship, and he had to find a way to meticulously screen and interview each and every one of them to know who was a spy among any of them, it would be too childish to think that the uchiha do not already have information about this voyage and have put certain measures in place to counter or make sure their mission fail.

Naruto was not ready for any sort of failure, especially since he had the lives of so many people in his hand, he had to find a way to guarantee their safety. With Minato's previous message about a mole, he was pretty sure everyone would be upon their toes with anxiety, if such a thing were to happen it would not provide a good conducive environment for them to work comfortably, and in the end this will drastically affect their battle capabilities and work relationship. Especially if crew members start suspecting each other of being the mole.

" Miss Ten-Ten, I am under the impression that you are a weapons expert, am I right in that regard?"

Ten-Ten looked surprised to be put in the limelight so quickly, Naruto could see she was a little apprehensive in how to answer him. They used to be friends, now every body hated him and he was her commander. So in this case Naruto knew Ten-Ten wanted to pick her words carefully. Of all his friends Ten-Ten had always been one of the most level headed among all of them, even though she had a creepy and perverted obsession with things that go boom and extremely sharp objects. Once upon a time Ten-Ten was someone who had his back, he was taking a gamble to rely on that relationship they had, so that they could work well together.

" yes sir that is correct."

" Good thank you Ten-Ten, and Lee you are also a combat specialist right." Lee did not even need any time to think about his reply he just answered.

" Yes sir." His answer was curt and straight to the point with zero to almost no emotions displayed on his face. If not for the fact that Naruto was very familiar with how hyperactive Lee was, he would have categorized the person in front of him as an android. However Lee's attempt to portray a serious image was extremely comical that it took a lot of will power for Naruto to not burst out laughing.

" Very well, Lee, Ten-Ten I have a job for you. I need you to personally review the weapons and combat capabilities of the Gamakichi and also every mecha on board along with any offensive crafts too. This task is also not limited to any and all sort of weapons that is being used by the soldiers. Which means you have to tell me how much guns we have, in case we find ourselves on the ground and under fire." He paused for a moment to see who was paying attention and who was not, they all were. That would of course have given him a deep sense of satisfaction if not for the fact that he knew this guys were only paying attention to see if they can pick any flaws in his orders or the tone in which he delivers them.

" I expect your full reports in fourth eight hours, you can ask for help, but let it be limited to close circles, we still have to find our mole."

Both Lee and Ten-Ten replied in tandem

" Yes sir!"

Naruto had to admit, even though this was supposed to be some sort of punishment, he kind of liked the feeling of power he had over this elite of the elites. It was fun being the top dog, and though he was currently riddled with guilt and terrifying nightmares, it was no reason to not have a little fun.

" Shino, you are an expert on nanite technology, I need to run an entire system check on Gamakichi and every nanite induced and supported mechanism on this ship, you can also work with the ship personal doctors and give a regular checkup to the soldiers that all have nanites running around their body, in regards to that I will expect a weekly update from you. But because of the seriousness of your task you are not allowed to work with anyone, the nanites in our body and technology comprises of the core of all our combat capabilities, if the wrong person gets any insights on them, they may just as well have signed our death warrants. This is a very confidential mission for you and you alone, if I discover a slip of information any where that its not supposed to be in relation to your task, you will immediately be court marshaled and executed. So please do be carefully."

Shino's expression did not even change one bit, Naruto knew the punishment he promised was extremely harsh, but that was to tell Shino how important this job of his is.

" It shall be as you have ordered commander."

" Thank you for your cooperation Shino, Shikamaru please take charge for a few hours I have some business to attend too, Konohamaru please stay out of trouble. And the rest of you are dismissed, if a need arises you would all be handed task too."

With that said Naruto, left the cockpit as they all stood and saluted him, this was nothing special, just common protocol. Naruto felt emotionally drained and exhausted, giving them orders was the beginning of a battle to earn their trust back, he had just initiated first contact and for that he was feeling quite good about himself. He matched out of the cockpit in high spirits, now all he had to do was find Hinata, after all he also had a job for her to do.

Meanwhile a few hundred light years away, the eldest son of an influential family was running for his life, his destination was failed Terra formed planet on boundary space, if his info was correct he would be able to seek refuge from his family. His mecha was badly damaged and systems were almost to the point of failing, but this mysterious guy was tenacious and determined. He a cold and calculative mind behind his red eyes that had symbols so profound on them it will give even the most battled hardened person nightmares.

For as long as eight years this man has been a spy for the Konoha Confederacy, but now his cover has been blown. And with how ruthless the uchiha family was he knew there would be no forgiving, especially since this betrayal came from on of their own.

With a badly damaged God mecha and serious injuries, Itachi Uchiha had a future that was looking really bleak and gloomy, at this point in time nothing could be certain, he might die before he gets to boundary space or his mecha would run out of power and he would be left stranded in space to slowly freeze to death. But those were all things to worry about for tomorrow, if there was one thing itachi had always been good at, it was how to prioritize, and right now he had a staunch desire to survive and bring down the cancer that was his family to the ground, besides only when the uchiha have been completely subdued could he take over what was left in the ashes and build an empire in his name. He was a spy for Konoha, and he was helping them bring his family down, but don't mistake anything, he was not doing this out of the goodness of his heart, no on the contrary he was doing this for revenge and power, Konoha was just a stepping stone in his road to achieve those goals, there was nothing surprising about it though, because that's how the world the world works. Besides he has been and always will be an Uchiha.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: FIRST BATTLE AND A NEW HOME.**

 **BASE TROY: BORDER SPACE( FAILED TERRAFORMED MOON)**

So far everything has been quiet. The Gamakichi was functioning properly and they were almost at their destination. Everyone had settled into a routine of sort over the past few days, with most of them choosing to ignore him while the rest just threw their selves into the various odd jobs that arose around the ship. The only people who had spoken to him so far was Shikamaru and Konohamaru for obvious reasons.

Konohamaru for some reason still worshipped the ground he worked on even after everything that happened his once if not current student did not harbor the same resentment as every other person on the ship. Shikamaru was a little hard to decipher, to be honest naruto felt as if this guy was just to lazy to disturb himself about hating naruto for anything was so ever, that and the fact that Shikamaru was not someone that let his emotions rule him. Safe to say naruto felt that everything was up to a great start. Except of course he had to sleep on the floor since Hinata had taken the bed.

In the three days of travel through space hinata had not once left the room they shared neither had she spoken a single word to him. He was sure she was probably avoiding Menma, but he could hardly be sure. A lot has changed over the three years he had been away so he can't exactly say he knew how his former friend and wife's brain worked anymore.

Wife, that title scared him so much, more so for the fact that she was only bearing it out of a sense of duty. Naruto loved her but not as much as he once loved Sakura, but he was willing to give her everything, all of his heart and all of his soul duty be damned even if it was that kind of thought that gotnhim in trouble in the first place. He was going to make sure he loved her just as much as she loved him, if not more. Even if she never grows to care for him again, he was not going to stop caring for her. It was his solemn promise and he would stick with it to the end.

Naruto cut his train of thought as he walked into the cafeteria, as usual everything went silent, first of all the commander of a ship was not supposed to be eating or mingling with the rest of his crew to create a clear image of authority, much so if the commander was naruto someone who was loathed and hated by almost every resident of his ship, it was expected that things won't be easy at all.

Lunch was a somber affair, quiet and lonely. Naruto was someone who excelled better when he had the people he loved beside him, it made him stronger, but naruto did not mind this loneliness he had lived with it for three years with nothing but his memories and garden shears for company. Regardless this feelings can be settled at a latter date, for now he had to get to the bridge.

Everyone stood at attention once he arrived, even hinata was there which was a surprise to him, because he thought she would hide out in her room for the duration of the whole trip.

" Ten-Ten status report."

His crisp and curt tone left no room for insubordination or slacking off.

" sir I have ran a full specs analysis on the Gamakichi sir. In my opinion he's a wonderful specimen and one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, the things he could do. The things he might be able to do if I get my paws on this bad boy, I can only help but shudder at the possibilities.

" lieutenant Ten-Ten while I don't want to rain all over your fan girl mode, I can see you have an unhealthy obsession with Gamakichi, while that is cute it still doesn't tell me what I want to know."

The surrounding officers tried and failed to hide their amusement at Ten-Ten predicament and embarrassment. She was red in the face as she had exposed her secret of being an extreme tech head.

" sorry sir. My analysis on the Gamakichi has brought a lot of things to my attention sir, one of which is mainly the fact that the Gamakichi is incomplete sir."

There were gasp allover the place, even naruto had a look of surprise as he sat on his captain's chair. When the murmurs of surprise died down Ten-Ten continued.

" the Gamakichi was built with room for improvement sir, though I think this was done on purpose. Something else has come to my observation sir, though it is something I don't ink should be spoken in such an open space sir."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, if she had discovered something that was so case sensitive she needed privacy to report then this most be serious. Naruto was already chiding himself for having her give him reports in the bridge where anybody could be listening in.

Naruto led Ten-Ten and the rest of his officers to a conference room, which honestly naruto had no idea existed till the need for it arose a few minutes ago. Once everyone was seated he nodded to her to continue her report.

" yes sir as I was saying something came to my observation. The Gamakichi is more than just a ship sir…it's a mecha."

The silence was expected, even naruto was so surprised he had to lean back on his chair. It absolutely did not make sense. Why would there be a mecha this big, piloting this would be really hard as it would cause a strain in the cerebral cortex of any body stupid enough to pilot it. While most mainstream mechas only needed special augmentation and a pilot proficient with its controls, specialized mechas like the one used by all his officers need to share a direct connection to their pilots mind.

Each and every of the specialized mechas have an A.I of their own, though non of them are as advanced as Kiba's Akamaru, but they are able to help their pilots move their mechas almost as if they were moving their real body. Kurama on the other hand is more than just an A.I at least as far as naruto was concerned his mecha was a freak of nature from a bygone era that nobody knows anything about.

Akamaru can think and fight without its pilots help, Kurama can pilot his own pilot, not to mention have extended conversation, show emotions and show every visible strain to be found in a human. Gamakichi therefore was an enigma.

" so you are saying Gamakichi was made in such a way, that if someone was stupid enough, they could combat pilot a ship that on its best day is as big as a freaking village, and am not talking about a small village either.

" yes Menma that's what's I am saying, though you are all missing something. The Gamakichi is built to handle more than one pilot. I discovered consoles of sorts that would connect a pilot and his mecha together directly to the gamakichi's mainframe. There are nine of this ports or consoles, and each of them must be occupied to completely take command of the ships battle system, and other facilities. I discovered that it links the mind of all nine pilots, in other words, you all become one person for the duration of the run. But I have no idea what the after effects of such a venture will be or how long lasting and damaging it could be to you or the ship.

There was a lot to think about, but for now the issue of Gamakichi being a big ass mecha can be put aside for now. Without further investigation and test naruto knew this could be turn out bad if they chose to place their focus on this part of the ship.

" so Ten-Ten anything else you need to tell us."

" yes sir, the ship is retrofitted with ionic steel plated Absalom V. We all no the element is quite flexible and has quite the passive ability of absorbing and storing energy in large amounts. The whole ship is made from it sir, and while its defense may be question, I discovered traces of other elements on the Absalom v frame of the ship. For lack of a better word the ship has a skin of synthetic metal that can on command harden to be as tough a titanium IX or as soft and malleable as tofu. Also the Gamakichi is not built for speed in regards to long distance travel or in a fight. While the Gamakichi is fast, it can only make its movements in short bursts or jump. The Gamakichi is built for sprinting not a marathon. But apart from that it has one if not the most advanced navigation and targeting system I have seen. And its aft guns a powered by a separated ionic system that also takes care of life support in the cargo hold, I have not been able to fully analyze it functions sir. The main weapons system and the big ass cannon under the gamakichi's gut is ran and powered by a single isotope that on its own carries out a multiple of chemical reactions from splitting atoms, vibrating molecules and sometimes stopping their movements. Sir it controls the molecules it absorbs constantly from either the light from the stars or the energy developed by friction to create a singularity in space and use it as a weapon. Sir it can fire things from a as mundane as ice, to as world destroying as a black hole. The Gamakichi is a dangerous card in this war sir, and if you want my advice sir, I think we should keep him and his capabilities a secret for as long as we can."

The Gamakichi is strong, naruto knew that, but now that he knew how strong the seriousness of the mission entrusted to him began to weigh him down. He was not trusted but he was given access to a power that could and very well change the course of this war with the uchiha's. There was no going back and with a card as powerful as his ship, he doubted there is not an outcome he could not achieve on the battlefield.

" thank you Ten-Ten for your diligence, as for your advice I think you are right, so effective immediately we're going dark, I need all communications device, relay antenna and even game consoles to go off. Nobody, and I repeat no body is to make any sort of contact neither receive any. Ten-Ten make sure you deliver this protocol to Gamakichi when you run his systems check in five minutes. Also Shino how goes your cataloguing of the nanites on this ship and their effectiveness and uses.

Shino looked up from a notepad held in his hand. Of all the people naruto knew Shino was somewhat old school. Technology had advanced to the point where there was no longer any need for paper of any sort, even in remote colonies on other planets, but Shino had the peculiar characteristics of using real paper to do all his writings and reports. Hundreds of years ago the Aburame family owned the most successful paper mills in any part of the galaxy, now they run the most advanced nanite research and manufacturing corporation, a huge change but for some reason Shino was all to willing to hold on to their roots, even when it had become obsolete.

Naruto respected him for that, or it might be Shino was just a weird kid.

" my cataloguing is only seventy eight percent complete sir, so far most of the crew, all have the standard nanite colony in their body along with a master nanite at the base of the skull that is tuned to accept regular updates in regulations with military protocol. The rest all have specialized nanites, most of which are inherited from parents to child while others are retrofitted for personal use. I have not catalogued the nanites running the ship and each of the individual mechas, neither have I gotten to the point of examining the officers for their own nanite systems. I am going to need a few more days to bring the cataloging into completion."

" that's fine Shino, take your time. And remember you work is case sensitive and on a need to know bases, as soon as you are done bring the reports to me and no one else, if the uchiha have planted a spy I will not risk our enemies getting a hold of our battle capabilities."

"If there is nothing else, you are all dismissed"

Everyone filed out, well almost everyone as Menma was still in the room, and clutched firmly in his hands was hinata. Naruto let out a tired sigh as he was not the least bit anticipating the coming conversation and the headache that was sure to come with it.

Hinata could feel tee trail of sweat as it slid down her back, inciting a shiver of unease at the hailstorm she knew was brewing between both brothers. Honestly she had wished she would have been able to avoid this part of the whole thing, explaining to Menma why she was married to his brother was going to be pretty hard. Of all the people she knew Menma was the most stubborn, he would not take no for an answer and she knew naruto would all be to happy to put Menma in a cell.

Once upon a time both boys were the best of friends, naruto grew up with a lot of responsibilities so when he discovered he had a brother who was the same age as him, he jumped all to fast into that bandwagon for companionship. But if everything naruto told her at the infirmary was true then it would seem that all of her troubles and pain would have been avoided if Menma had just opened his selfish mouth. Of course she couldn't be sure if what naruto said was true, Menma had quite the motive for destroying naruto's life.

He would have ended up the heir to the whole namikaze fortune if his father had decided to disown naruto. But a lot of people died and three great corporations where reduced to a shadow of their former self in three years, this prompted what was left the namikaze and what was left of the uzumaki business to merge into one big company that was able to slowly claw its way back up. They were not as powerful as they were before, but now they were more secure.

With the merger Menma was completely eliminated from any sort of inheritance, due to the fact that he was not an uzumaki. Now only Naruto, Neliel and Natsu quite had the chance of Inheriting the massive fortune. But she knew there was always another side to every story told. She does not trust naruto and quite honestly she was not sure she ever will, but naruto was now her husband and contrary to her reputation she had every intention of remaining faithful to him so in that regards, it gave her the incentive to find some common grounds between the two of them.

" do you two want to tell me the meaning of this?"

Menma's anger could be felt, the grip he had on Hinata's hand became tighter. She knew he was angry, and quite frankly she one naruto was also aware of that. But he showed no expressions whatsoever as he chose to respond.

" the meaning of what Menma?"

" why is my girlfriend bearing our family name?"

Naruto trained both his blue orbs at his brother with an intensity that would make the most experienced veteran churn in their seats. Naruto had the look of someone who was playing a game.

" first of all Menma its my family name, her name is now Hinata hyuga uzumaki namikaze. That is my family name not yours. And second of all isn't it quite obvious, she has that name because she is now my wife and quite honestly I do not appreciate the way you are holding her."

Menma was incensed, it was only a matter of time before he blew a gasket and naruto was all to happy to let him go ballistic. Naruto was looking for a reason to lay his hands on his step brother. Hinata had known naruto longer that she knew Menma, and even though she and Menma had a relationship on a more intimate level, she would say both she and naruto knew each other to the depths of the very souls.

" I will hold her anyway that I want, and quite frankly this is not fair, you can't just come back from nowhere you traitor and marry my woman, what the hell was father thinking."

" Menma I will not deny I am a traitor, but you and I both know that my self imposed exile would have been cut a lot shorter if you had just told everyone where I was. Do you remember the night I left, you told you and hinata had feelings for each other, that with me out of the way you both could finally be together. And I gave you my blessings and then I told you to take care of her and love her like I never could. Then I told you where I was going. A place you are quite familiar with given the fact that you were born there. So there BROTHER of mine, I did not come back to marry your woman, I came here to save a woman who I should have loved with my whole heart from a liar, and a cheat. So Menma am I wrong or is anything I said a lie."

Fun fact about the hyuga family, due to years of augmenting and increasing their physical abilities with the use of nanite enhancement drugs and injections, their very genome gained a mutation, much so that this mutation gave them an edge on the battlefield that could only be matched by the uchiha's who have a somewhat similar mutation. This mutation is called the Byakugan, or the all seeing eye. And true to its name the damn eye is all seeing, able to pick out minute details on the battle field and human expressions to properly control a fight. It also gives them a sort of radar like sensation, which means its next to impossible to sneak up on a hyuga.

Hinata was able to read Menma's expressions as easily as a book, even though the twitching of his eyebrows was almost non existent, she was able to notice that trait of weakness. Hinata spent most of the past three years being Menma's lover, she could claim to know him better than anyone so she could say for sure she knew when Menma was lying. The twitching eyebrows could just be a sign of nervousness or anger, it was a universal expression so it meant nothing.

But Menma had a habit of scratching the center of his palm with his index finger whenever he lies and right now he was scratching like there is no tomorrow.

" Naruto I don't know what you are talking about, it seems your years away has made you delusional. Hinata don't listen to him, you kn…"

He couldn't finish the sentence due to the look on Hinata's face. There was no emotion whatsoever, his eyes widened slightly as he realized what happen. Menma was a very smart person, but much like naruto and many other people out there no one can lie to a hyuga, much worse if that hyuga was looking for any sighn of a lie.

" hinata let me explain, its not what you think."

His explanation was cut of as the ships alarm went off,

 **(Captain to the bridge. An unknown commercial ship has been spotted above assigned base. And to be honest its shooting at us, or more importantly me, of course I can take the pain. But how can such a stupid ship give out fire power the equivalent of a pseudo s class destroyer. Now do you have any treats for me)**

Hinata was thankful for the interruption, Gamakichi speaking had saved her and most importantly Menma from a coming shit storm. Hinata was no longer the shy and lovesick girl she was three years ago. That girl died horribly, betrayed and hurt thanks to naruto, now she finds out Menma might have been the person who offered the knife. She had to admit a part of her was flattered that Menma would condemn thousands just to possess her. But hinata was a warrior and more importantly the princess of a Galactic power. She lived, breathe and die for her people. It was her duty, and now that she found out Menma played a part in this whole disaster, she would make sure he experienced pain worse than anything he had ever imagined. Hinata hated being lied too, naruto never lied to her, not in all the years that they had known each other, the blond bastard has been true to her. But Menma lied and let her go through a pain worse than death just for the chance to fuck her. Well she was going to show him and his stupid ass brother what happens when you mess with hinata hyuga, that is as soon as the deal with the fucking ship perched non their doorstep.

Naruto stepped into the bridge and took his commander seat with all trace of the shit storm he just walked out off forgotten and stored away for further processing. Holographic screens of all sorts surrounded him as it showed him the statistics of his ship and all its components. So far they had take almost no damage due to how reinforced gamakichi's shields were. The only thing out of place was relay system in the holding area.

" Sai get to the holding area, there's relay out of place. I need you to go anbu mode find out what is going on there."

" yes sir"

When Sai left everyone was looking at him like he had two heads, they were under attack and he was sending Sai to go check on a relay system, and what the fuck was anbu mode. But naruto ignored them all as he began to access the situation.

" captain Shikamaru, any idea why this unregistered ship is shooting at us?"

" no sir"

"Have you made any attempts at communication?"

" yes sir and the only reply we got was go to hell Konoha dogs."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at Shikamaru. His second in command just raised his shoulders as if to say ' _what? I have no idea why they said that.'_

" well then that's good enough for me, Gamakichi flank them, Ten-Ten deliver suppressive fire from the I.M.G.S wait for my signal to fire a concentrated blast."

The ship began to move, rapidly approaching the enemy ship at respectable distance. Ten-Ten's suppressive fire had taken a little of the enemy's attack of them as they now had to deal with damage to their ship.

" Gamakichi create a com connection with the unknown ship and begin primary hacking procedures I want to get into their mainframe and I want that done yesterday, move it."

( **yes boss. If I do that would you give me a treat?)**

" GAMAKICHI! What kind of treat will I be giving to a FUCKING SENTIENT SHIP! HUH"

( **I don't know, why are you so mean to me, am telling grandpa jiraiya and am not talking to you anymore.)**

Naruto's eyebrow were seriously twitching as he thought of a myriad of ways to murder his father, his grandfather and the ship, they built him a fucking demon. It was almost as if his ship was just a child. For a moment naruto was subjected to glares from all the females in the bridge. It was suddenly ominous and they all had a look that promised intense pain.

 **(Primary hacking complete, delivering visual of the enemies bridge in 5…4…3…2…1 video feed up and running, resolution up at 200 percent, audio at sixty percent capacity due to faulty equipment in target ship. And I expect an apology commander baka)**

Naruto felt he was going to have a headache, and it won't go away for a long time regardless of whatever he does.

The opposing ship was filled with ravagers. They were a group of nomadic aliens that were in all sense of the word mercenaries and more often than not pirates. They always work for the highest bidder, and the current highest bidder was of course the uchiha.

" unauthorized ravager ship, this is commander Naruto uzumaki namikaze, you are in restricted border space. I demand you seize fire, surrender and prepare to be boarded or this is going to get very ugly."

A nasally voice came out from the com's system, the ravagers were a humanoid race with grey skin and feline eyes. In all other aspects they are very human looking except they have smaller lungs than normal and require help breathing from a special apparatus.

" are you going to arrest commander run away. Hehehe under what charges, I have my rights or are you one of those racist nobles who go around hunting aliens in the name of human propaganda and purity."

It seemed this guys did not want to live, but for some reason they were stalling for time, well two can play the game.

" you will be arrested on charges of unauthorized transport of an unregistered ship through restricted Konoha border space and the unprovoked attack of a z class freighter causing harm to the ships relay system in the process. And for that I pronounce you guilty. It is quite obvious you refuse to surrender it was nice meeting you. Ten-Ten fire concentrated IMG blast."

" no wa…wait"

But naruto was not one to wait. This ship could have just been a random pirate ship, but naruto could take no chances. They had no had no luxury of accommodating prisoners, not when their entire mission was shrouded in heavy secrecy. Its unfortunate but hopefully they are more lucky in their next life.

The ion shot tore through space like a hot knife through butter as it impacted the ship. The ion shot was a wave of concentrated energy and electricity that cause a ships main power core to overload and impload. The entire scene was like new year as the enemy ship went up in flames.

There was no cheering or celebrating, everybody there was a trained shoulder so they were above that. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Shikamaru looking down at him. The nod of approval he gave made naruto feel like a five year old who just made his first friend.

The ships com system lit up and Sai spoke up sounding injured and winded.

" captain you were right, there are spies in the ship, more than one. All three of them have been cornered in the holding area, but am injured I can't hold on for long."

The und of gun fire cut off the transmission and naruto gained a deathly look on his face.

" Shikamaru take control, Ten-Ten, Lee, Shino and Choji stay here with him. The rest follow me, you too Konohamaru **WE'RE GOING HUNTING"**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay to be honest I should have updated this as soon as possible. But I have been very lazy, not to mention writing with a seven inch phone is such a bitch. So to my loyal readers. I will probably have a new laptop in about a two weeks, so writing will be easier. But of course I would now have to take care of wi fi and such. Anyway guys I need some feedback. Read and review.**


End file.
